Vongola Spy
by okiyama
Summary: Tsuna is not an ordinary spy. He works for the Givion family, one of the most powerful mafia family compared to Vongola. Now, he is researching spying on the Vongola family when one day someone named Reborn appeared at his house.
1. Spy meets Hitman

Oki: A new story! *smiles brightly*

Yama: I can see your TEETH!

Oki: Thanks for taking your time to click and preparing to read!

Yama: Remember to review! :D

Oki: We do not own KHR. Sure, go on and read. *mumbles*

"Good morning mum!" Tsuna called out as he stepped out of his room before tumbling down the stairs. As Tsuna rubbed his sore head, he regretted staying up late the day before.

However, that did not matter anymore. It was Saturday and he could finally relax and take a break.

Tsuna sat down and ate his breakfast quickly. He had to hurry go back to his computer and continue on his 'research' on the Vongola family.

"Oh, Tsuna, a home tutor is coming today." Nana smiled as she filled his rice bowl.

_'Home tutor, but my results are alright!'_ Tsuna thought grumpily. Great, this is going to be another waste of his precious time.

"It is not your results that I'm here for, Dame-Tsuna." A voice could be heard from behind Tsuna.

It was an infant wearing a suit.

Tsuna cringed when he heard the infant addressed him as 'Dame-Tsuna', a nickname he was given when he was in school, due to his pretended clumsiness. Tsuna's boss had told him to keep a low profile and not stand out too much in school. The only thing that Tsuna did not pretend was his results.

_How did he get there without being noticed?_

"Oh, you are so cute! You must be the new home tutor, Reborn!" Nana laughed warmly before continuing her work.

Tsuna looked at his new home tutor and saw black eyes staring at him.

The brown-eyed boy recognized the look in the infant's eyes. That self-claimed tutor sure was suspicious. Tsuna glanced thoughtfully at Reborn's suit.

_He seems to be from the mafia. But which family is he from?_

"I'm here on Ninth's orders to train you into the next boss of the Vongola family." Reborn announced as he held out a gun, as if the infant heard Tsuna's thoughts.

_'Where did the gun came from?' _Tsuna wondered. Knowing that could be useful information to deal against the Vongola family.

Vongola family is a powerful mafia family that is feared by many, hence, a competition in power with the Givion family, the family that Tsuna worked for. Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

_What is a Vongola member doing here?_

"What boss are you talking about?"

Reborn smirked and his gun transformed back into Leon, a chameleon. _So that was how he did it…_

"We will go to your room and discuss." The infant hitman started heading towards Tsuna's room. Tsuna ignored his home tutor and ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut in Reborn's face.

_'The computer is still on!'_ Tsuna cried silently as he quickly shut down the computer. He was too careless, that hitman would sure scoop around his room!

"Ciao, what are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna jumped at his home tutor's voice. _Had he been found out?_

"Nothing at all!" Tsuna protested, looking away from the piercing black eyes.

Reborn frowned. His new student was weird. Firstly, the infant had tried using Tsuna's computer but was denied by a strong password.

Just now, Reborn had caught a glance of the computer screen before it was shut down. That webpage could only be accessed by those with the password to the Vongola family's webpage.

_How did he get in? Unless he…_

Reborn's train of thought was broken when Tsuna suddenly asked him why he was here?

The baby snickered and pointed his Leon-gun at Tsuna.

"Didn't I say it before? I'm here to train you to be a mafia boss."

"A mafia boss, no way, you can't make me!" Tsuna exclaimed a little too forcefully.

Reborn was a little taken back. Based on his reliable sources, this kid was shy and was bad at almost everything, except for his results, which were fine. The wimpy brown hair boy also had some researching and IT skills…

"Really, then you should just die." Reborn shot several dying will bullets at his student. He did not really intend to kill the boy, just to threaten and scare him a little.

Tsuna, however, did not think so.

_So he is out to kill me, seems that I really fail to be a spy…I was found out…_

Tsuna shook his head in shame as he dodged bullets at the some time by twisting and turning his body. Even if he was found out, he could not afford to die. The spy at least needs to report what he had found on Vongola to the headquarters.

_He managed to dodge my shots, this Dame-Tsuna? Interesting, after all, he is to be the Tenth of the Vongola family…_

Reborn turned away as Leon changed back to its original form. _The rest of the days are going to be fun._

"I will be staying here until I whipped you into a great boss." The infant said, unpacking his suitcase.

Tsuna slapped his hand on his forehead. Tsuna sighed dramatically. He was going to have a hard time with Reborn staying in his house.

Who ever heard of a person being his enemy's boss and help them rule?

Somewhere in a dark corner of Namimori

Tsuna anxiously rushed into his secret hideout to report to his boss. He managed to took off without being noticed by Reborn, using his spying skills (lucky for him). Hiding and escaping were really using skills in cases like this.

…

-This is Tuna, code number 0027.-

-Tuna, report situation.-

-Sir, a hitman from Vongola (target) came to Tuna's house.-

-Explain.-

-Target said something about Tuna being boss of target family.-

-Tuna make use of this to get more information of target family.-

-Yes sir.-

-Report target's name.-

-Reborn, sir.-

-…-

-Continuing observing target, he is bad news.-

-Yes sir.-

-HQ sending information on target, Reborn.-

-Received information on target.-

-Dismissed.-

-Yes sir.-

…

One thing about Tsuna was that he was very polite to his superiors. He looked through the pile of paper he just received from HQ.

Apparently, his new home tutor, Reborn, was a highly-skilled and valued hitman. He must be cautious around the infant in question…

Yama: A new story, a new chapter!

Oki: Please review and give us your comments on the story!

Yama: We are really sorry for any mistakes make!

Oki: We will try hard and hard and hard to improve. *bows*

Yama: Haiya! *chops Oki's head*

Oki: You are way too high... *bleeds from head*


	2. Spy meets bomb man

Oki: Chapter 2 finally up!

Yama: Yes! *throws luggage in the air*

Yama: I'm back!

Oki:...Please review!

Yama: We don't own KHR! Enjoy!

-Line BReak-

Tsuna finally reached school (barely) on time on Monday. He had spent the whole night digesting the information that Reborn had given him. Dying will flames and bullets, the Vongola guardians and him as their boss, it was a lot to digest. Because of the hitman in his house, Tsuna had to be extra careful when hacking (not that he needed to now that Reborn's here) into the Vongola family's database.

"Good morning class, we have a new transfer student from Italy today, Gokudera Hayato." The teacher announced to the whole class. Tsuna looked up and saw a silver-haired teen glaring at him.

_Hayato Gokudera, also known as the bomb man. He's a Italian mafiaso…_

The information of the new transfer student clicked into Tsuna's mind. He had seen Gokudera's photo in the Vongola database, no wonder the bomb man looked so familiar..._Not another one…_

The brown-haired boy ignored the bomb man's glares and turned to look out of the window, not even bothering a reaction when Gokudera kicked his desk.

_'Is it us or did Dame-Tsuna looked cold?' _Tsuna's classmates were surprised. It was the first time they had seen their useless classmate acted like that.

Tsuna frowned slightly before smiling sheepishly to hide his cold eyes. He was hasty again!

-ReBOrn-

Reborn put down his binoculars and his eyes narrowed a little. That Dame-Tsuna was really strange, yet he hid it well. The infant pulled down his fedora. He ought to dig more into his student's past.

'Beep!' it was after school and Tsuna was about to walk home when his phone suddenly rang. The brown-eyed boy fished out his phone out of his pocket and frowned slightly at what he saw. It was a coded message, which meant that the message was important. Tsuna decoded the message on spot within a minute and frowned even deeper.

There was going to be a mission for him Italy. Tsuna slapped his phone shut. So that was why there was a 2 week learning trip to Italy by the school. His teacher had told them about the trip that day, so it was his boss's plan!

Tsuna shook his head. Italy was where Vongola's HQ was. What was the boss thinking, it would be suspicious! Tsuna sighed as he started heading back home. A boss's command was absolute.

"Hey, you there, I can't believe that you are the next boss for Vongola!" Tsuna stopped in his tracks when he heard Gokudera growled. _He's with the Vongola…_

Tsuna faced Gokudera and asked cautiously, his mask on. "What do you want?"

Tsuna was already irritated and frustrated. Why did more and more people from Vongola barge into his work and life. He had enough of them (already)! Right now, the Givion spy wanted to rush home and start preparing for the trip tomorrow. He had to pack not only his clothes and books; he also had to throw his disguises and a laptop into his luggage without Reborn finding out. He also needed to read his mission briefing.

"Ciao, you are early, Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna broke off his train of thoughts as he heard his home tutor greeting Gokudera.

"So I can just kill him and become the Tenth boss?" Gokudera leered and took out several bombs, all of them lit up.

Although Tsuna was really bored and annoyed, he 'Hiii!' and cried, "You can be the boss if you want!" _Maybe this is a plot to kill me…_

Reborn smirked.

"You really are pathetic, fight with your dying will, Dame-Tsuna."

_Dying will, huh? Looks like the baby is going to shoot me with the dying will bullet. Based on my information, it works on a person's regret._

Right now, Tsuna's regret was that he was unable to get away from the infant and bomb man to prepare for his next mission. If the spy was shot by the dying will bullet, he would surely blow his cover!

"No, please don't kill me!" Tsuna wailed frantically as he tried to dodge the bombs and locate the dying will bullet at the same time.

_'The dying will bullet would be perfect material for researching.'_ Tsuna thought.

When the smoke cleared, Tsuna was lying on the floor and was not moving at all. However, his left fist was clenched.

Gokudera and Reborn waited for the next minute.

_Is he dead?_

This had never happened before. The infant hitman had never missed a shot in his life.

Tsuna slowly stood up, his head still lowered. He had hardly caught the bullet and stuffed it into his pocket before falling to the ground to avoid the explosion.

Gokudera was surprised. _'That wimpy kid is alive?'_

"Double bombs!" Tsuna did not bother maintaining his mask. There was no one around to see after all. The spy charged towards the bomb man, his head still hanging down. As a capable spy, Tsuna always had metal wires with him all the time to pull him up buildings. In cases like this, those wires could be used for battling. Tsuna extinguished the bombs with his wires and continued dashing towards Gokudera, wires flying.

Gokudera dodged to the side before the air beside him hissed as wires sliced by.

That was closed! Gokudera knew that his current opponent was experienced, though he did not look like it. Tsuna's appearance could easily trick people into believing that he was weak.

"Triple bomb!"_ 'The kid is done for.'_ Gokudera smirked as he took out his last trump card. He was about to throw the dynamites to Tsuna was one of the bombs dropped on the ground beside him.

_'Oh no, I'm dead.'_ Gokudera was helpless as his dynamites spilled on the ground, around him. What he did not expect was Tsuna had also sliced the explosives around him (Gokudera), saving the sliver-haired mafiaso.

"I was wrong; you are suited to be the Tenth!" Gokudera cried, kneeling on the ground. The Tenth might look pathetic, but he was actually hiding his abilities!

Tsuna could not care less to answer the bomb man. He had more important things to do than care if he was the Tenth or not. The spy sprinted off, Gokudera hot on his trail.

Reborn pulled not his fedora after Tsuna was gone. He knew it; he knew that his student was suspicious. Apparently someone had changed the information he had on Tsuna. According to his reliable sources, Tsuna was clumsy and could not even play sports, much less fight. Reborn saw Tsuna pocketed his dying will bullet easily even though it was shot in high speed.

_'Looks like I really had to contact the Ninth about this matter soon,'_ Reborn thought. _Why did he take the dying will bullet?_

_-SecRET HiDEouT-_

Tsuna landed softly on the floor of his secret hideout. His hideout had no doors but only one high window so it would take a ninja-like person (mainly a spy) to enter.

The Givion spy set up his scanner and scanned the dying will bullet he had. Charts, graphs ad statistics appeared on the screen of his computer. He sent a copy of the information to the Givion headquarters and saved one. Just when he was about to continue to analyzing the information he got, Tsuna's hyper intuition picked up someone near his hideout. He quickly pocketed his dying will bullet, exited through the window and headed back home, hidden from sight.

Givion headquarters

"Boss, why was 0027 chosen for his mission?" somewhere in Italy, a member of Givion wondered. The Givion boss smiled and answered him half-heartedly.

"He's precious. Wait till you see his other abilities. I believe that he had the potential…his full power had not awakened yet, him having the Vongola bloodline…" the boss closed his eyes and relaxed into the comfort of his couch.

The Givion hitman shifted uncomfortably and glanced down at Tsuna's mission booklet. The boss was going to let Tsuna to enter the Vongola HQ and disable the alarms and security measures. That mission was both important and critical for them! How could a mere kid handle it?

What if they failed? If they failed, then boss's plan to attack the Vongola family would also fall short!

"He can handle it." The Givion boss grinned when he finally opened his eyes.

"He's special." _And he is loyal..._

_-BREak LinE-_

Yama: Done!

Oki: Tsuna and his class would be in Italy in the next chapter!

Yama: See you soon! *Waves*

Oki: *cuts in* Don't forget to review! :)


	3. Spy meets the Ninth

Oki: Thanks for the reviews! *cries with joy*

Yama: Please stop crying so...-

Oki: *hits Yama* Thanks you!

Yama: We don't own KHR.

_oooooo_oooo_o_o_oo

"We arrived, class!" the teacher announced dramatically.

Tsuna took a quick look around him. So they were going to stay in that hotel (right in front of them) for 2 whole weeks.

It's going to be 2 long weeks…

-ITalY-

After check-in

Tsuna glanced at his watch. He had about 2 hours of free time before gathering to the area that the teacher had set.

He was now at a shopping centre, somewhere which was very near the Givion headquarters. Tsuna sighed. Boss really had all planned out.

Looking cautiously around for any suspicious people, the spy went on his way to the HQ.

The Givion base was disguised perfectly as a bank; hence no one would suspect that that was actually a mafia family base.

"Identify yourself, boy." The guard at the entrance growled, stopping Tsuna from entering the building. Tsuna frowned slightly. He really dislikes people calling him a boy.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." The guard scowled, he obviously did not recognize the name Sawada. It was no wonder, since they were hired to only guard the bank…

Tsuna sighed (for the second time in the day) and showed the guard his VIP card, allowing him an immediate entry.

_It's so troublesome…_

-reBorn-

A small figure stopped before the building in front of him. Reborn had planned to kidnap…no…bring Tsuna to the Vongola HQ to meet the Ninth, but the burette had disappeared into the bank before the infant could get to him.

Reborn was mildly puzzled. Why had his student entered the bank for…unless that had something to do with his student's strange behaviour…?

Reborn was very wary. His student had been trying to avoid him ever since he came to the Sawada household. He had tried asking Tsuna's mum, but the cheerful lady said that her son had always been secretive.

_'He's definitely hiding something from me.'_ The hit man confirmed.

-TsunA-

"Boss, I'm here to report." As Tsuna stepped into a dark room, he greeted the man in front of him.

"Ah, I had expected you."

-rEBorn-

Reborn glanced around his surroundings as he walked into the Givion HQ. After sneaking in and finding information about the bank being the Givion base, Reborn confirmed his fears. Tsuna was working for the Givion.

He had to find the brown-haired teenager quickly and bring him back to the Ninth. This matter was serious.

Reborn continued his search while placing a phone to his ear.

"Hello this is Reborn…"

-VongOLa-

Timoteo put down his phone and sighed sadly. He had not expected his heir to work for the rival family, Givion. The Givion family was known for their vast network of communication and spies. It was still hard for the Ninth to accept that Tsuna was actually a spy for the rival family.

The Ninth turned to his assistant. "Contact the Givion boss."

-GiVIOnHq-

Reborn was confused right now even though he did not show it. The people (hit men) there knew that he was a rival family's hit man, yet they did not do or say anything, just watching him carefully. It was as if they were inviting him into their den.

The infant stopped in front of a door. He could hear low mumblings but could not make out the words. He was certain that his no-good student was in there. The infant hit man blasted the door open and stepped in.

"Dame-Tsuna, why are you in here?"

The two people in the room turned and Reborn got a clear look of them both. It was the Givion boss and a black-haired mafiaso, who was wearing a suit.

"Why would the Vongola heir be in here, Reborn?" the Givion boss smirked while the raven was silent, walking behind his boss.

Reborn pulled down his fedora and frowned. He was certain that Tsuna entered the Givion HQ, yet he disappeared without a trace.

_Where is he?_

"The Ninth invited you to the Vongola base. We need to discuss about Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The Givion boss grinned. "What about him?"

-VonGOla-

Vongola base

"I see that you arrived, Gin." Timoteo greeted when the Givion boss entered the meeting room, the raven mafiaso (still) with him.

The atmosphere in the room was tensed, and everyone waited for someone to break the silence. It was the current Vongola boss that broke the uncomfortable silence first.

"Where's Tsuna?" the Givion boss smiled and leaned back to his chair.

"The Tenth boss of Vongola? Isn't he with you Vongola, _his_ mafia family?" the raven behind Gin's chair visibly flinched. Reborn narrowed his eyes slightly upon seeing the reaction.

_That person seemed strangely familiar…_

The Ninth took a deep breath and asked the same question again, still getting the repeated answer from the Givion boss. Hit men from both families started to become tensed as they sensed a battle coming…

Bang!

A bullet barely missed Gin's head.

"Where's Tsuna?" Reborn asked, a little too calmly for the others' comfort.

_I could kill you._

Everyone present watched nervously as dark aura surrounded Reborn while Gin just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. The Ninth just sat there quietly, watching the events in front of him.

Reborn raised his Leon-gun and aimed it at the Givion boss's chest. His patience had run out.

"No, don't harm boss!" Reborn cocked his head to the side as the raven mafiaso suddenly shielded Gin.

"…Tsuna, is that you?" Timoteo suddenly asked, his intuition telling him that the raven standing in front of him was actually his heir.

Gin stood up and patted the raven's shoulder. "Why don't we just tell them the truth, Tsuna?"'

Reborn, Timoteo and other hit men in the room all widened their eyes in disbelief as the raven pulled at his black hair and took off his sunglasses, revealing his natural brown hair and eyes.

_Did Tsuna betray us?_

"I was not in the Vongola family in the first place. Before Reborn came to my house, I was already in the Givion family." Tsuna explained, staring straight at Reborn and Timoteo.

"Ha, you really outwitted us this time. I'm afraid that I have to leave you here with your family…for now…" Gin said and looked at Tsuna before leaving the room.

Tsuna just sat on the carpeted floor, shocked that his beloved boss actually abandoned him, leaving him alone with the Vongola.

"Make a call to Tsuna's teacher. He will be staying with us for the rest of the trip. Contact Gokudera Hayato too." The Ninth said as he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder to comfort his heir, who shrugged Timoteo's hand off.

"Bring him to the guest room and keep him under watch." The Ninth waved his men away and settled down in his couch. They had to keep Tsuna from meeting or communicating with the Givion boss. Letting the brown-haired boy stay in the Vongola HQ could allow them to keep an eye on him 24/7.

However, it still hurt the Ninth to see his heir in pain after being abandoned by Gin. Maybe he should bring Tsuna out for air tomorrow…

_What should I do?_

-tSunaYoShi-

Tsuna allowed himself a small smile as he heard the door behind him clicked. His plan had worked and he was alone now. Right now, the main thing that he needed to do was to gain the Ninth and Reborn's trust before he could officially start his mission.

o_ooooooo_ooo_o_o_

Yama: Please review!

Oki: Thanks! By the way, Tsuna's Givion guardians are arriving...

Yama: And E...-

Oki:*slaps Yama* hee.


	4. Spy meets assassins

Oki: Hello, We are back!

Yama: Thank you all for you reviews! *tears of joy* Imsotouched! *wipes tear*

Oki: Yama's saying she is so touched.

Yama: *continues wiping tears from eyes with tissue*

Oki: We don't own KHR! Please enjoy! :)

o_oo_ooo_oooo_ooooo_oooooo_

"We finally arrived. It is time to greet the Ninth boss of Givion before meeting our new boss…" six figures stepped out of cars and walked into the disguised headquarters of the Givion family.

Inside, they could hear shouting.

"Boss, he is just a spy working for us; you can't possibly let him become the Tenth of Givion!"

Gin smiled as he lazily waved his hands in the air. "I have not told him yet." Seeing his right-hand refuse to accept the fact that he was going to make Tsuna his heir, Gin merely told him, "My decision is final."

Gin snickered. Of course, the position of the Givion boss was not easy to get, Tsuna's life was going to be rough. It was obvious that there would be assassins coming after Tsuna's life.

"Plus, his guardians arrived." Gin continued cheekily when he heard footsteps outside the door.

There's no way to turn back.

"Please come in."

_VongolaBase_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The door to Tsuna's room slightly opened and a hit man respectfully entered the room, leaving after placing Tsuna's food on the table. Tsuna just stared into space, ignoring the mafiaso.

Tsuna sighed and looked out of the window. He knew that Timoteo would be coming to see him later after breakfast. Hopefully he could persuade the Ninth boss of Vongola to allow him to get some fresh air…

"Tenth, are you alright?" Tsuna turned and saw Gokudera burst into the room, panting heavily.

The bomb man was sweating a lot and looked very worried. Tsuna was a little touched by Gokudera's actions, but he knew that he had to be loyal to his boss, Gin. He could not afford to have any feelings for anyone in Vongola.

Tsuna grinned and reassure Gokudera. "I'm okay. I just need some air."

_TiMotEoand REborn_

"Reborn, I want to take Tsuna for a walk." Timoteo announced his plans to the infant hit man sitting beside him.

Reborn looked up from the surveillance screen and crossed his arms. _'He is still emotionally unstable.'_

"What if he tries to escape?"

"I believe in my heir."

Timoteo sighed when he saw Reborn nodded curtly. He was grateful for some advice from Reborn, but sometimes the Ninth felt that the hit man was too paranoid. He should let Tsuna relax after the brown-haired boy had been betrayed by Gin.

"I'm going to bring Tsuna out."

Reborn frowned. It would be unsafe if the Ninth went out alone with Tsuna. Firstly, there were still people waiting to kill the Ninth and (maybe) Tsuna. Secondly, Tsuna might escape or harm the Ninth (Reborn still did not trust his new student). Hence, the infant came out with a solution.

"I'm going with you, Ninth."

_gArdeN_

Timoteo, Reborn, Tsuna and Gokudera were out in the back garden of the Vongola base, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Tsuna, I'm afraid you have to let go." Timoteo suggested, trying to persuade his heir to forget Gin.

Tsuna's POV

"Tsuna, I'm afraid you have to let go." I heard the Ninth sighed. I looked down, pretending to feel miserable, hiding my real thoughts from Reborn, who I could sense was staring at me. Ha, they are trying to persuade me to let go. How naïve are they.

I kept silent as I heard the Ninth continued, "You will be staying with us here in Italy. You won't be going back to Japan for a while." My eyes slightly widened and I was shocked.

I'm going to stay here in Italy? What about my…

Reborn's voice broke my train of thought.

"I have informed your mum." I looked up and stared at him, daring him to continue. That hit man was doing that on purpose! Now I am locked in this place, with my enemy family! However, I will tolerate, all for my boss…

_AssaSSin_

Somewhere up in trees and rooftops, there were several mafiaso wearing a full black suit, holding guns and rifles.

"Target locked, preparing to fire." Guns and rifles pointed to the Ninth and Tsuna and the hit men placed their fingers on the triggers.

_ReborN_

Reborn suddenly stiffened, Leon slowly transforming into a gun in his hands. The hit man could feel murderous intent from around him. Is someone trying to kill the Ninth? Or is it Tsuna?

"Ninth, look out!" Reborn warned before he fired a shot upwards towards the oncoming bullets.

"Chaos shot!" the infant widened his eyes when he realized that a stray bullet managed to escape his attack and was heading towards Ninth's chest_. Oh no!_

_TsunAAA_

Tsuna's ears suddenly picked up some clicking sounds.

_'Those must be guns!'_ he thought. The brown-haired boy glanced around and spotted several assassins in position. They must be aiming for the Ninth, seeing that Timoteo was high and mighty.

_This is totally not my business. _The Givion spy wanted to ignore everything and just let the Ninth die.

Tsuna had changed his thoughts hesitantly when he saw a bullet heading straight for the Ninth. _Why's the Ninth not responding?_

He suddenly felt some tightness in his chest.

_The Ninth's going to be killed_! A part of him was concerned for Timoteo's safety.

_He's an enemy, a target, no one…_ A bigger part of him shouted.

"Ah! I hate this!" Tsuna yelled, frustrated, his thoughts confused. The brown-eyed boy just whipped out his wires and sliced the bullet into pieces.

_He's an important piece to my boss._

The Givion spy smirked and glared at the assassins on the trees and rooftops.

_Don't even try and kill the Ninth. He's my target. Boss might need him for useful purposes._

Reborn pulled down his fedora and the Ninth sighed when Tsuna destroyed the dangerous bullet and proceeded to catch the assassins. They watched in silent as the Vongola heir leaped from trees to trees, kicking mafiaso down on to the ground, in front of the Ninth.

"Who sent you?" Timoteo questioned the hit men in front of him coldly. Tsuna landed gracefully beside Reborn and snickered.

The assassins kept silent and looked away, not willingly to answer. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. He knew who the culprit was, for he was an efficient spy, but he was not going to tell the Vongola.

_This might be useful information. _Tsuna thought to himself.

Timoteo sighed and shook his head sadly. He really hated to use the extreme means to force them to speak.

"Bring the guards here." With that, the Ninth, Tsuna and Reborn went back to the Vongola base to prevent any further attacks.

_rEborN_

Reborn sipped his hot coffee slowly and smirked. His new student was really confusing.

The infant could not decide whether Tsuna was an ally or a foe. Although Tsuna did save the Ninth, Reborn still did not think that the former-Givion could be trusted. It was better to keep a wary eye on him.

_TsunA_

Tsuna smiled when he reached his room, escorted by a guard. _Looks like they still don't trust me…_

The spy was bored and wanted to explore the whole Vongola HQ, but he knew that he had to find the control room first.

Just before he stepped into the room, the brown-eyed boy activated a hologram device, which showed an image of him walking into the room and resting on the bed.

Tsuna had taken machinery parts (headphones, cell phone, even the gun parts) he could find from the assassins (before he kicked them down) and turned them into a useful device.

(In case you are wondering, he created the device while waiting in an empty room for a guard to escort him).

Tsuna activated the hologram device and immediately slipped out of the door within split second, without the guard noticing.

He glanced at the darkening sky. He had about an hour to find the control room before Reborn come checking on him. _There is more than enough time for me._

The Givion teenager grinned mischievously before he took out his wires and started his search expertly like a ninja, hidden from sight.

oooooooo_o_ooo_

Yama: Done!

Oki: Thanks for reading! Please review!

Yama: See ya soon! *winks*


	5. Spy meets Yamamoto

Oki: We're back!

Yama: We don't own KHR.

Oki: Hope you enjoy this chapter! *stares at Yama*

Yama: *stares blankly in space*

Oki: Well, thanks for all your reviews and keep them coming!

_ooooooo_o_o_o_o_o_oooo_oo_

Tsuna snickered to himself when he watched (Vongola) hit men walked to and fro around the corridor, still hanging from the ceiling.

He had always thought that the Vongola were well-trained with sharp senses, alert to their surroundings.

Apparently they all had something in common—they do not look up.

Dangling on the ceiling, Tsuna began to search around for his target room. On his left, there were some black doors and an extremely huge brown door. Tsuna glanced to his right. There was only a glass door with 4 guards standing outside.

Tsuna curved his lips into a sneer. _I found the control room._

The Givion spy had thought of jumping down and swiftly knocking out the guards, but the mafiaso patrolling the corridors would notice unconscious bodies lying on the floor. He could hide the bodies of course, but with no people standing guard outside of such an important room, it would cause suspicion.

The brown-eyed boy looked glanced around. He saw a hit man walking towards the direction of the control room. The spy smirked.

You are just in time. _Lend me your clothes._

_momentS_

"Stop, entry pass please." One of the guards stopped Tsuna outside the control room.

The said person was now in a black suit, his brown haired tied back. He was also slightly taller. It was hard to tell who Tsuna really was.

Tsuna was feeling quite please with himself until he heard the guard demanded for an entry pass. He quickly searched the pocket of his suit for the entry pass and passed it to the guard. _I must act normal._

Tsuna grinned in glee when he stepped silently into the control room. There were about 3 people all wearing headphones and furiously typing on their computers. He can now start his mission.

The spy glanced at the watch he took from the hit man earlier on. It was late. He had to hurry up.

_flashback-before meeting the Ninth_

"Tsuna, I need you to put one of his devices into one of the machines in the control room." Gin had said before placing a couple of tiny devices into Tsuna's hands.

"The pictures taken by these devices would be reflected into your contacts and of course, Givion's HQ computer." The Givion boss continued before waving a hand to dismiss Tsuna.

Tsuna bowed before leaving the room to put on his disguise, unconsciously touching the contacts he had put in his eyes.

_bacK_

Glancing cautiously at the mafiaso in the room, Tsuna edged towards the only blue machine in the control room. His given instructions were to attach a black device on the (blue) machine and wait…

"Hey, I've never seen you before, are you new here?" Tsuna quickly turned around and found him staring at a tall and lean teenager with black hair.

_When had he entered?_ Tsuna wondered. He had not sensed the black-haired mafiaso at all!

"Yes...nice to meet you, I'm Yotsu." Tsuna replied nervously, creating a fake name on the spot. He could not afford to have his identity blown.

"Welcome, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! You do have an unusual name!" Yamamoto laughed, scratching his head.

Tsuna smiled uneasily and backed away towards the blue machine, his left hand behind his back, holding a black device. The spy quickly stuck the device onto the machine, activated it and beamed at Yamamoto.

"Sorry, I have something on, please excuse me!" Yamamoto waved as he watched the smaller teen run out of the control room and into the corridor.

_'He's such a weird person. I wonder if I would ever see him again.'_

_giVion baSe_

"Boss, we have connected to BD 01 (black device)! We are now hacking into the Vongola database, gathering as much information as we can!" a hit man from the Givion family reported to his boss.

Gin chuckled and relaxed into the comfort of his couch. _Tsuna had not let me down._

Gin smirked and tightened his fist slightly. Soon, victory would be his.

"Set BD 01 to self-destruct in 30 minutes. Get Tsuna's (Givion) guardians to meet him outside the Vongola base."

_bAck to tSunA_

Tsuna sighed happily before lying on the bed, his disguise off. In 30 minutes, he would be free and could go home. His boss had said that there would be people waiting for him outside the Vongola HQ… Tsuna glanced at the ceiling and sighed again.

All he had to do now was to wait patiently.

The brown-eyed boy sat up abruptly when he heard the door to his room opened and a gun clicked.

Bam!

The Vongola heir back-flipped and took cover behind his bed, the bullet nervously missing his head. _The Vongola are really out to kill me._

Tsuna hissed silently when Reborn walked slowly into the room, holding a Leon-gun in his hand. Reborn was the last person Tsuna wanted to talk to.

"I see you are as sharp as ever, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn snickered as he jumped on to Tsuna's shoulder.

The infant hit man could see that his student was none too pleased to see him. Well, he still had a job to do.

"Xanxus is back from his mission. You have to be careful of being killed by him." Reborn warned, staring straight at Tsuna.

"Kill me?" Tsuna echoed, putting on his mask. He did not ever know who Xanxus was.

_Whatever, I'm out of here soon._

Reborn pulled down his fedora. He could sense that his student was planning something. What is he planning?

"You will be having dinner with the Ninth in the dining room after 10 minutes." The baby continued before closing the door behind him, leaving Tsuna alone by himself.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and studied the outline of the Vongola base he received via the BD 01. He was going to enjoy a good show soon.

_o_ooooo_ooooo_ooooooooooooooooo_o

Yama: o_o

Oki: Soory if this chapter is shorter than the rest!

Yama: The next chapter would be longer...

Oki: Pls review! Thanks! *waves pen at Yama*

Yama: What are you doing?


	6. Spy meets Sakimi

Oki: We thank you for all your reviews and comments! *bowing*

Yama: Your suggestions too!

Oki: We don't own KHR.

Yama: Please enjoy! Tsuna's Givion guardians are out and surprise!

Oki: *blows trumpet* Surprise!

Yama: ...Stop spoiling the mood. o.o

_ooo_oo_oooo_ooo_ooo_oo_o_

"You are here, Tsuna." the Ninth smiled warmly and beckoned Tsuna to sit beside him. Tsuna straightened his tie and smiled back at the Vongola Ninth, biting back a sarcastic remark.

He wanted to tell Timoteo," Yes, I'm here, but soon I will be gone and away."

The Givion spy settled himself down beside Timoteo and waited for dinner to begin. Reborn kept a watchful eye on Tsuna, wary of the burette's movements. The infant hit man had a bad feeling; he felt that something was going to happen soon.

"Tsuna, I want you to meet my son, Xanxus and Yamamoto, your rain guardian. Your other guardians are not here yet." the Ninth introduced, as he beckoned towards two teenagers sitting opposite Tsuna.

Tsuna frowned slightly when he heard Xanxus's name. Xanxus was the one that Reborn warned him about.

Yamamoto's name sounded familiar, where had he heard it before?

_flAshbacK_

"Hey, I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

"Yes...nice to meet you, I'm Yotsu."

"Welcome, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! You do have an unusual name!"

_flaShbaCkenD_

_Oh no. _

Tsuna realized that he had met Yamamoto in the control room just a while ago. What if the swordsman recognized him? Tsuna lowered his head a little, hiding a part of his face under his fringe, hoping hard that Yamamoto would not recognize him.

"Ha, nice to meet you boss! I'm Yamamoto, please take care of me!" the tall teenager laughed and stood up, holding out his right hand to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled a little and shook Yamamoto's out-stretched hand.

_I know who you are; we met at the control room._

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, please call me Tsuna."

"Say Tsuna, have I ever seen you before?" Yamamoto asked casually, grinning at Tsuna. The brown-haired spy broke into cold sweat and chuckled tensely.

"No, this is the first time I met you." First he had to mix with his rival family (Vongola), now he had to lie through his teeth. Oh well, it was not as if he did not do it everyday.

Yamamoto beamed at Tsuna's answer. "Oh I see!" Tsuna was relieved that Yamamoto was so gullible.

_He actually believed my lie._ *smirks*

The brown-eyed teen turned to Xanxus when he heard the red-eyed Varia leader growled.

"Yes, may I help you?" Tsuna asked sweetly, although his voice was full of venom. (Irony)

Xanxus smirked when he saw Tsuna's annoyed expression.

When he first saw the photo of the said Vongola Tenth, he thought that the heir was totally helpless. Now that he met the real person, he was slightly amused by the smaller teenager. It appeared that the Tenth was not as he seemed after all.

The Varia boss grinned wickedly—he would enjoy torturing the burette later and take the title of 'Decimo' from him.

Tsuna glared at the Varia leader, not backing down. He did not care whether Xanxus was going to kill him afterwards, nor did he care if Reborn or the Ninth thought that his behaviour was inappropriate.

He would be gone by then.

After introductions, dinner arrived and those present in the dining room ate their dinner silently.

Tsuna chewed his lasagna hesitantly, fearing that the Vongola chef would secretly poison his food. He had to be prepared to escape.

15 minutes passed in silence, no one knowing what to say as they ate their dinner.

Tsuna was anxious, waiting for the right time to come…

KABOOM!

Everyone was instantly alert at the sound of the explosion, guards surrounding both the Ninth and Tsuna.

"Ninth, there is an explosion in the control room! Most of the security system is down!" one mafiaso reported, panting hard as he entered the room.

Tsuna grinned to himself. It was time for him to escape during the confusion. He can finally go back to his boss.

However, there was one problem. There were too many guards protecting both the Ninth and him—or prevented him from leaving.

Tsuna glanced around and saw a window in the room, not far away from him. The brown-haired boy swiftly hit the guard beside him on the neck and quickly glided to the window. He was about to make his escape when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Boss, please be careful, there might still be enemies near the window!" It was Yamamoto. He was keeping a sharp eye to his surroundings.

Tsuna silently cursed his luck. If he jumps out of the window, he would be safe, but here Yamamoto was, stopping him.

The brown-eyed teen backed away, careful not to let Yamamoto notice what he was doing. The Vongola heir reached the window and pretended to trip and fall backwards, out of the building.

"Tsuna!" the Ninth saw Tsuna and cried out, his hand reaching out for his heir.

"Bye Ninth, bye Reborn." Tsuna smiled sadly at Timoteo before he was gone from the Ninth's sight.

Reborn stared after his student, unable to do anything. He was frozen on the spot after he saw Tsuna fell out of the window. _I couldn't do anything…_

It was irony, that one of best mafiaso in the world could not even save a teenager.

_Tsuna_

Tsuna was greeted by 6 figures before he got into the large car that Gin had prepared.

"Boss, welcome back, we are your guardians." the 6 hit men addressed him as they made their way to the Givion HQ.

"What did you just called me?" Tsuna questioned, tilting his head vaguely. Based on his knowledge, Gin was the current Givion boss.

The six guardians bowed deeply and took off their coats and disguises, giving Tsuna a shock.

"You are girls?"

Sakimi, the storm guardian, ignored the burette's question and handed him a phone.

"This is a call for you from Boss Gin." Puzzled, Tsuna took the phone and held it by his ear.

"Hello boss, this is Tsuna."

"Tsuna, you did a great job for your mission." Gin praised.

Tsuna frowned slightly and shook his head. That was not what he wanted to talk about.

"Thanks boss, but what did they meant by 'boss' and 'guardians'?" the spy asked his boss suspiciously.

The Givion guardians all sat in the car quietly, watching Tsuna's expression.

"Tsuna, I have chose you as my heir, to be the next boss of Givion. Those girls are your guardians, they are very tough." Tsuna glanced at his new guardians. They might be girls, but they certainly seemed dangerous.

"Boss…"

"No Tsuna, my decision is final." was the firm reply from Gin.

"Yes boss, I understand." the spy hang the call and handed the phone back to Sakimi.

_Boss's orders are absolute._

Tsuna was still confused as he did not believe that he was chosen by his boss to be the tenth boss of Givion.

"You look weak and small, are you sure you are our new boss? You sure you are fit to be the next Givion boss?" Sakimi asked, doubt in her eyes, as she took her phone back.

The brown-eyed heir's eyes hardened when he heard Sakimi's words.

"Huh, what did you mean by weak?" Tsuna retorted back, his tone cold.

Sakimi took a step back as she felt a powerful and pressuring aura emitting form the Givion heir.

Tsuna sighed at Sakimi's reaction and leaned back against the car seat, his hands behind his head. It was nighttime and he was tired, after going through a long day. The only thing that the teenager wanted to do was sleep.

The whole vehicle was silent, all the mafiaso present staring cautiously at the Givion spy. Tsuna really did have the characteristics of a boss.

"Boss, would you like some drinks?" a blond-haired girl asked innocently, attempting to bring the mood up.

Tsuna looked at her and smiled brightly. "No thanks, I'm fine. You are…"

"I'm Sonia, your sun guardian!" the short girl beamed.

"I'm Clara, your cloud guardian." a black-haired girl said quietly.

"I'm Riana, your rain guardian! Please to meet you, boss!" a cheerful blue-haired girl laughed as she introduced herself.

_Yamamoto and Riana are alike…_

"I'm Lena, the lightning guardian." a short-haired girl with green hair mumbled.

"Fufufu, I'm Mit, your mist guardian." the purple-haired girl present said, giving Tsuna creeps.

All eyes landed on Sakimi, waiting for her to introduce herself to their boss.

The Givion guardian rolled her eyes and stared straight at Tsuna.

"I'm Sakimi, storm guardian of the tenth boss of Givion." the tall red-haired teen said. Tsuna nodded as he digested the information.

"I still don't accept you as my boss!" Sakimi growled suddenly, startling Tsuna. "I challenge you to a fight right now!"

Tsuna nearly choke on his saliva. What's wrong with her? They were still in the car, in the middle of the road! He had a feeling that if Sakimi started battling, a lot of things would be damaged.

Sakimi's actions reminded him of someone...

"Okay, but can we fight later? I need to get some sleep." With that, the brown-haired Vongola heir closed his eyes to take a nap, ignoring the red-haired girl.

Sakimi shook in anger as she glared at her boss. She seriously hated the attitude that Tsuna had. Wait till she beat him and he would not be that arrogant.

_You are going to lose._

The storm guardian sat down sulkily beside her fellow guardians and stared angrily out of the window. Sonia, Riana, Lena, Clara and Mit looked at each other and shrugged, not sure what to do.

Tsuna cracked an eye opened and peeked at his silent guardians. He smirked in amusement as he relaxed into the car seat and drifted off into his dreamland.

It was good to be out of the Vongola base, out of his rival family's headquarters.

_oo_ooo_o_ooooo_oooo_oooooo_

Yama: Yay! Another chapter done! :)

Oki: Thanks for reading! *drinks milk*

Yama: See you soon! *whispers* P.s. Remember to review! *winks*


	7. Spy meets home tutor

Oki: New chapter!

Yama: I'm so tired...*falls on to the ground*

Oki: Yama! *slaps Yama's face* Wake up!

Yama:...

Oki: We don't own KHR.

Oki: So please please review!:)

_ooooo_o_oooo_

"Boss, we have arrived." Sonia announced as she gently shook Tsuna awake. The brown-eyed boy looked at her dreamily before rubbing his eyes and nodded in response.

_I finally reached home._

The Givion spy got out of the car and stepped into the Givion base, his guardians behind him.

_VongolA_

The whole Vongola base was silent. Everyone was depressed over the death of the Vongola heir, Tsuna.

The Ninth had immediately sent people to search for the brunette's body, but nothing was found.

"Don't worry Ninth, I'm sure that Tsuna is alive somewhere. We could not find his body after all." Reborn tried to reassure his boss. He himself however was doubtful. Someone who fell from a high building unexpectedly had little chance to react…

Yamamoto stared at the ground in silent. He was blaming himself for being incapable of protecting his boss. He had failed as a guardian.

"Reborn-san, where's Tenth?" Gokudera burst into the room, scanning the room for his beloved boss. He was back from a mission and could not find his boss anywhere.

The Ninth glanced sadly at the storm guardian. "I'm sorry, Tsuna…"

Gokudera's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"He can't be dead!" the bomb man exclaimed, disbelief in his eyes. Tsuna was strong; he could not have died so easily!

"I'm going to search for him!" he continued and ran out of the room.

Yamamoto stood up, determined. Gokudera was right. Tsuna must be alive somewhere and he was going to find him.

As Timoteo watched Yamamoto walked out of the room to search for the Vongola heir, he shook his head and sighed.

"We can't tell Nana about her son yet."

_giVion_

"Boss, I'm back." Tsuna bowed respectfully after he saw Gin.

Although the heir was only with the Vongola for a few days, it was as if he did not see Gin for months.

Gin waved his hand and smiled. "Good, good, Tsuna, you are finally back." the Givion boss said happily.

"I see that you have met the guardians." he commented.

Tsuna nodded as he wondered if he should report to his boss about his upcoming battle with an unwilling guardian. However, he decided against it.

_I should not trouble boss with my own problems._

"So, Tsuna, how did you escape to Vongola HQ?" the Givion Ninth asked, staring straight at Tsuna.

"Boss, I fell out of the window, from the fifth storey." the brunette reported, his face expressionless. It was hard to tell what Tsuna was thinking.

Gin looked up, trying not to laugh at his heir's reply. He could hear the amusement in the spy's voice.

"And you died?" The Givion boss countered, smirking. Clara and Mit glanced in confuse at Gin and Tsuna, not understanding what they are talking about.

Sakimi, Sonia and Riana shuddered a little at the memory of Tsuna falling head first out of the window. They had all witnessed the spy flipping effortlessly in the air before landing on the ground softly, like a cat.

Tsuna shook his head.

"I believe that the Vongola thought that I'm dead." he said calmly, his face showed no sign of any emotion.

The Givion guardians standing at a side shivered slightly. Their boss (Tsuna) was terrifying. He mixed with the enemy family, gained their trust and destroyed them from the inside. Furthermore, he ended as if he was innocent, faking his own death so that no one would suspect him.

What a cunning person.

Gin nodded thoughtfully. "Tsuna, you better stay low for now. I'm afraid you can't return to Japan either." the Givion boss told the brunette.

Tsuna sighed sadly. He really missed his mum back home. _I feel guilty…_

__baTTle__

"Are you ready to die?" Sakimi sneered as she pointed her arrow at Tsuna.

They were at the training room, preparing to battle each other.

"You use an arrow?" Tsuna asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow at the storm guardian's weapon.

"What's wrong with it? I still can use it to hurt you!" Sakimi growled, her temper rising. What's wrong with the brown-eyed brat? She really hated his attitude. Well, Tsuna would not be laughing after she trashed him!

"Here I come!" Sakimi cried as she swung her steel arrow at Tsuna, who jumped back to avoid the strong attack.

_'One hit and I will be sleeping for a day.'_ the Givion heir thought as he glanced warily at Sakimi's weapon. The red-haired girl was not kidding when she said she would kill him.

"I'll show you my real power!" Sakimi fumed and she started shooting high speed arrows at Tsuna, one after another.

The other guardians sighed at the sidelines. Sakimi was the best archer among them. She had the best aim; hence her specialty was long-range attacks.

With her speed attacks, she could keep enemies at bay, not giving them even a chance to get close.

Mit snickered. "I feel bad for young Givion. Now there's no way he can get close and defeat Sakimi."

Riana frowned as she continued watching the ongoing battle. She remembered that Gin once said that Tsuna himself was not someone to underestimate either.

Tsuna frowned at the arrows charging towards him. At this rate, he could not get close to his opponent. Moreover, his normal wires could not slice through them.

Sighing, the brown-haired teen took out an orange box from his pocket and opened it.

_Should I use this or use that?_

"I shall show you one of my self-invented attacks, Wire net." Tsuna smirked as he shot golden wires at Sakimi.

The said guardian widened her eyes in alarm when she saw Tsuna's wires dodged through her arrows and wrapped her up.

_Damn._ The girl silently cursed. However, she grinned in triumph when she saw her arrows met their target…or not.

"Thought you got me?" Tsuna grinned as he jumped out from his hiding place. _What happened?_

"He used a hologram…Sakimi was fighting an image all along." Clara noted.

_How sneaky of him._

As Tsuna's wires loosen, Sakimi ran at the real Tsuna and punched him on the face, catching him by surprise.

"It's over, Sakimi, you lost." Tsuna said calmly, rubbing his bruise.

"What the heck is that? Am I not fit enough to fight the real you?" Sakimi burst out, throwing another punch at her boss.

Tsuna ducked the attack and scratched his head sheepishly. He had to reassure her that she was strong somehow.

"I always fight like this. This is my fighting style." Tsuna told his storm guardian, cautiously looking at her face.

"I see…" Sakimi nodded, but she was still unconvinced.

"I still don't think you are fit to be my boss. I refuse to admit that someone as sneaky and sly like you can be boss."

Tsuna was about to shrugged and ignore his storm guardian when he realized that the ceiling right above Sakimi was falling, and the girl did not seem to realize it. It must have the impact of the arrows that caused the wall and ceiling to collapse.

"Look out!" Tsuna warned as he pulled Sakimi down and shielded her.

Tsuna waited for the pain where the ceiling hit him but felt nothing. He glanced up and saw a pale green shield above him. What happened?

"Boss, are you alright?" Lena asked as she lowered her shield.

Tsuna nodded, grateful for his lightning guardian's help when he heard Sakimi exclaimed, "Tenth, you really are fit to be my boss! I'm willing to serve you!"

The brunette smiled and glanced at the hole on the ceiling.

He solved a problem, now he got another. How was he supposed to explain to Gin?

The spy was about to leave the training room when he heard a low and deep voice.

"Ciao, you must be my new student, Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"

_oooo_o_oooo_oooo_

Oki: See you soon!

Yama: *stares at the pile of paper in front of her*

Oki: Review!


	8. Side story: Who is Clara?

Oki: Here's a short side story that we did a while ago.

Yama: Hopefully the side stories along the way can let you understand more about the characters...!...?

Oki: The first story's about Clara! :)

Oki: P.s She's my favourite character!

Yama: This is (quite) brief though. There would be more on the guardians as the story goes on...*trails off*

Oki: Hope you enjoy!

_ooo_o_o_o_ooo_

Side story: Who's Clara?

Timeline: After Tsuna reached the Givion base with his guardians but before he met Gin.

_oo_o_

Who was Clara, you asked.

She was Tsuna's Givion cloud guardian. She was shy and quiet, that was what Tsuna had first thought when he met her. However, his view of the quiet girl was going to change…

"So, all of you are my guardians?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, looking at his new guardians. They were sitting together in the waiting room as Gin was having a meeting.

Clara looked up from her book briefly and blushed slightly, keeping her head low.

"Yeah…" the shy girl replied before her fringe covered half her face and she continued reading her book.

"Of course we are!" Sonia exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. She was so bored that she wanted to run around the whole room!

Tsuna smiled. They were all quite friendly and were easy to get along with, except Sakimi, who kept staring coldly at him the whole time.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes when Clara suddenly slapped her book shut and stood up abruptly. Several pairs of eyes followed the silent girl.

Tsuna glanced up sharply, confused. "Clara, what are you doing?" the brown-eyed teenager asked as his cloud guardian started searching her pocket. He however, was totally ignored by Clara.

Mit, Sonia, Lena and Riana all paled and started whispering anxiously among themselves. Sakimi did nothing; she just sat there, her arms crossed. However, the storm guardian's face slightly turned green and she looked away from Clara.

Tsuna scratched his head as he wondered what was going on. All his guardians were acting so weirdly that it actually scared him.

The Givion heir was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on when Lena suddenly called out, "Boss, look out! Clara's behind you!" The spy barely dodged Clara's punch.

What's wrong with Clara?

Mit and Riana were still mumbling to themselves, only they were busy digging something out of Riana's backpack.

Meanwhile, Tsuna, Lena and Sonia were busy avoiding a sudden-crazy Clara's attacks.

"Yes, we finally found it!" Mit announced in relief. She was holding a lollipop in her hand.

_Huh, what has a lollipop do with a strange Clara?_ Tsuna thought frightfully as he ducked another sharp kick.

Sonia took the lollipop from Mit and waved it at Clara. "Here's your lollipop!" Clara stared at the sun guardian for a brief second before she snatched the lollipop from the blond-haired girl and unwrap it.

…

So Clara was searching for a lollipop after all! Tsuna suddenly realized when Clara finally calmed down. That meant that the quiet girl was actually…

"She's our informant here!" Lena's voice broke Tsuna's train of thought. The lightning guardian could see Tsuna's confused look. Well, it could not be helped. Those who met Clara the first time all reacted that way, not to mention Tsuna.

_'No, that's not what I meant…'_

"She's violent without her lollipop?" Tsuna questioned, glancing cautiously at the now-calm girl. That did not make any sense to him.

"Yeah, Clara has sort of double personality." Riana shrugged, as if it was normal.

Tsuna sweated slightly. His guardians were really unusual…in a bad way (to him).

"Clara, are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he patted his cloud guardian's left shoulder. He had to make sure that his friend was alright and would not randomly attack him.

Clara stared at him blankly.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, age 15, chosen heir of Vongola and Givion is currently missing, according to the Vongola family…"

The Givion spy stared wide-eyed at Clara, dumfounded as he heard Clara continued his profile. She really was a professional information collector! (Well, Clara still did not know about Tsuna's special attacks.)

_Is she for real?_

The other guardians looked at Tsuna in understanding as a Givion mafiaso entered the waiting room.

"Sir, Boss Gin is ready to meet you."

Tsuna was deeply puzzled as he made his way to Gin's office. Who was Clara really? It remained a mystery to the brunette.

_oo_oooo_oooo_o

Yama: This is the first time we wrote a side story so please review!

Oki: Review...so we can improve next time! Thanks! *drinks water*


	9. Spy meets Smith

Oki: For this chapter, we really need your reviews!

Yama: Please! :D

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Pls enjoy!

_ooo_o_o_oo_o_oo

Tsuna turned around and saw a tall man wearing a black suit smiling down at him. When he first heard the man, the Vongola heir thought that it was Reborn who was behind him.

Now that he saw a man, not an infant in front of him, he was somewhat relieved.

"You are…" Tsuna had a feeling that he knew the man.

Click.

"Ha, ha, you should see your expression, boss!" the said tutor laughed and took off his disguise. It was Sonia!

Clara was holding a camera calmly but pocketed the device when she saw Tsuna looking. The photo would be good blackmail material…

Huh? Tsuna was amazed. Did that mean that Sonia was his new tutor? The sun guardian's disguise was so perfect that he could not recognize her at all.

_She could even change her voice…For one moment I thought she was Reborn!_

"Sonia's the master of disguise here. Whenever we need any costumes or wigs, we go to her." Clara said quietly, busy typing on her laptop.

"Yeah, she's the best close combat fighter here too!" Lena praised, jumping up and down actively around Tsuna.

Sonia bowed and beamed. "Thank you for your praises!" The blond-haired girl acknowledged a silent man near the door (to the training room).

"This is Smith-san, the new tutor, boss."

Tsuna frowned at his real tutor. He did feel a strange presence during his battle with Sakimi, but he was too busy fighting to give it much thought.

Smith nodded solemnly at the brown-haired teen and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a professional spy. I'm here to teach you the ways of spying." The navy-haired tutor told the brunette arrogantly.

Smith could not believe that he, the best of the best, was sent here to tutor some random kid. He was supposed to be on some important mission instead of being stuck with a small and weak-looking boy!

Tsuna did not like the look Smith was giving him. Not that he was bad-mouthing his boss behind his back, but was Gin kidding him?

_Teach me the ways of spying? What a joke?_

The brown-eyed heir glanced around and narrowed his eyes cautiously. The strange presence he felt just now was definitely not Smith. He was sure someone was staring at him now, still hidden in a corner.

Tsuna turned to face Clara.

"Lend me your phone." Clara nodded and passed her boss her phone.

Tsuna pressed a few buttons and held the phone to his ear. The guardians and Smith looked curiously at him, trying to guess what the Givion heir was planning.

"Hello, this is Tsuna, may I speak to boss?"

…

"Hey, Tsuna, this better be important, I'm in the middle of a meeting." Gin said lazily.

"Ha, ha, you got that right. Smith's too proud for his own good. Help me do something about it." Gin laughed before his voice hardened. That was fast.

The Ninth Givion boss was quite impressed that his heir had known that Smith was not his real tutor.

Smith was good, but he was too arrogant, looking down on everything. He could easily be a threat to Gin in the near future.

Since Tsuna was back, he would make use of the chance to let the brunette teach Smith a lesson.

Gin smiled wickedly, pleased with his plan, before going back to the meeting.

Tsuna was grinning evilly after he handed the phone back to Clara. He bowed curtly to Smith and smiled brightly at the man.

_I shall listen to boss's orders._

"I'm Tsuna, your student, please to meet you sir." Tsuna was not pleased to Smith, just like when he first met Reborn.

Smith raised an amused eyebrow. It was obvious that his student was taunting him. It was time to show Tsuna how powerful he was.

"Come; let me teach you the first lesson for today!" Smith said before threw a punch at the teenager, who dodged effortlessly and shook his head in feigned horror.

Smith smirked. There was no way he was going to stop embarrassing his student.

"I'm teaching you now, Dame-Tsuna." Smith snickered before air was knocked out of him.

Oof.

He was punched in the stomach by his wimpy student.

Tsuna was glaring at the haughty spy, his eyes slowly turning orange.

The brown-haired teen was angry. He had originally planned to play along with Smith, but when Smith called him 'Dame-Tsuna', the brunette snapped.

No one called him that, especially someone who was not fitted to be his tutor.

At least Reborn was better (even if he tried to kill Tsuna).

Smith was quite sure that the teen standing before him was not normal. The punch he suffered was the proof.

_Who is he? I thought that he was just a pathetic kid?_

No matter who Tsuna was, he would be no match for Smith, who was taller and larger in build. That was what the navy-haired man thought when he landed a heavy punch on the Givion heir. However, Smith's opinion changed after he was tackled roughly by Tsuna, who was grinning like a mad man.

As he stared serenely down at the pitiful man on the ground, Tsuna smirked a little and nodded curtly at Smith.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, these are my guardians." The teenager announced, beckoning to his guardians.

Seeing Smith's confused look, Riana stood forward.

"He's our boss, the Tenth of Givion."

Smith's eyes quickly widened when he realized that he had just fought his future boss. He scrambled up and bowed deeply at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, boss! It's an honor to serve and tutor you."

Tsuna said nothing, staring coldly at Smith. _You wish…_

"You are not fit to tutor me."

"You can come out now." Tsuna's calm voice rang throughout the whole room. Everyone was silent, fearing that some enemy would suddenly leap out. None of them had sensed anyone at all.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Someone who was lean with slightly messy hair was clapping as he strolled out. He was wearing a smirk. The Givion guardians were stunned.

The man before them was…?

_oo_o_ooo_o_o_o_oo

Yama: Thx for reading!

Oki:Remember to review!

Yama: Thanks and see you soon! ;)


	10. Spy meets Yamamoto again

Oki: We know we kinda decided to update a little longer...but...*looks at Yama*

Yama: We want to update!

Oki: What kind of explanation is that?

Yama: *ignores Oki* Enjoy!

Oki: We don't own KHR. XD

Yama: Pls R and R! X)

_o_oo_o_ooo_o_

"Master, you are here!" Lena exclaimed in surprise when she recognized the to-be-Tsuna's tutor standing in front of him.

The tall man smiled a little and pated his student's (Lena's) head in affection. After all, it had been a long time since he saw Lena.

"What, he's your master?" Sakimi asked in disbelief, her eyes widening.

She had heard Lena mention her 'master' before, and the Givion storm guardian thought that Lena's master was an old man. It really shocked her when she realized that Lena's master actually looked around 25 years old.

So Lena's master was going to be Tsuna's tutor?

Tsuna stepped forward calmly and stared straight at Lena's master.

"Nice to meet you…?"

"I'm Noi, a ninja. I'm here to train you in the ways of ninja. Mind you, the skills of a ninja are much more powerful than a spy's." Noi said seriously, causing Tsuna to be speechless momentarily.

…_I did not even say anything..._

_So Lena's a ninja? _Tsuna wondered. If Noi was a ninja and was Lena's master, then Lena's…

"No, Lena was trained in the art of poison only, which I will be teaching you sooner or later." Noi smirked when he saw Tsuna's confused expression.

The said brown-haired teen was a little taken back when he heard his real tutor's words.

_Did he just read my mind?_

Apparently all tutors had the uncanny ability to read their students' minds (including Reborn and excluding Smith).

Noi shook his head slowly and crossed his arms when he saw Tsuna scratched his head in frustration.

"No, I don't read minds. Your face could be read as easily as a book." The black-haired tutor was amused. His new student was interesting. The Givion heir was able to keep calm and maintain a poker face during his battles, but the brunette's poker face broke apart when he was not in any battles.

It was going to be great fun 'tutoring' his student.

Noi cut Tsuna off before the teenager could speak.

"This is enough for today. I will see you in an hour." Noi said curtly before he turned away and walked off.

_time skip_

A month later

Tsuna straightened his tie and slightly flatten his hair.

Gin had decided that it was finally _safe_ to resume Tsuna's activities outside the Givion base. This time, the Givion Ninth wanted Tsuna to slip back into the Vongola to analyze the situation in their rival family.

Tsuna grinned to himself at the thought of having another mission again.

_It never hurts to have some excitement once in a while. _Tsuna smirked. He had not had any fun in a long time.

Of course, the Givion spy had to be careful not to be noticed by any familiar faces (from Vongola)…

"Boss, we will be accompanying you." Lena and Riana greeted Tsuna after they saw their boss arrived outside the Givion HQ. The brown-haired teen looked over his two guardians' shoulder and spotted Smith.

It seemed that Smith was going with them. Smith might be cocky, but at least he had the skills. He would be very useful...as a bait, just in case...

Tsuna turned and glanced back at the HQ, searching for any signs of his tutor (Noi). There was none. It appeared that Gin had other plans for the black-haired ninja.

_I missed him…a little._

After all, a deep teacher-student bond formed between Noi and Tsuna for the past month...

Sakimi, Clara, Sonia and Mit were to stay in the Givion HQ for some other plans…that Gin refused to say.

Tsuna nodded to the other three waiting for him and started towards their destination.

_traveL timE_

They were outside the disguised Vongola base when trouble happened (according to Tsuna).

"Hey, is that Yotsu?" the said heir froze when he heard a familiar voice. It was Yamamoto.

Tsuna silently cursed his terrible luck. Why did he have to meet Yamamoto here at all times?

The Vongola rain guardian had nearly recognized Tsuna during the last dinner the brunette had in the Vongola base.

It would be dreadful if Yamamoto recognized him.

"Hello, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna greeted the taller teen nervously, his bangs covering part of his eyes.

_Luckily I flattened part of my hair, making me harder to be recognized._

Lena, Riana and Smith narrowed their eyes but stayed quiet, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Judging from their boss's slightly stiff expression, they had to be careful not to ruin their mission.

They watched silently, wondering what Tsuna would do.

Yamamoto laughed and put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, not noticing the tense atmosphere between the three other strangers.

"Ha, Yotsu, you are just in time! Would you mind helping me?" Tsuna cocked his head in confusion, not sure what Yamamoto was talking about.

"You know…it's about the Decimo…" Yamamoto started his expression serious.

Tsuna inwardly panicked. What about the Decimo…about me?

"They say that the Tenth is dead." Tsuna stated, glancing at Yamamoto's serious face.

Yamamoto's sobered face slowly lightened up and the swordsman grinned.

"He's alive. We received information today that the Decimo is alive, somewhere near the HQ and the bank 6 blocks away." Yamamoto smiled, scratching his head.

Many thoughts ran through Tsuna's mind when he heard Yamamoto's words.

_How did the Vongola know so fast?_

_The bank 6 blocks away? Isn't it the (disguised) Givion base?_

_I have to be more cautious._

_This is a great opportunity..._

"I don't mind helping, as long as we can find the Decimo." Tsuna beamed, ignoring Lena and Riana's shocked looks. (Lucky for them, Yamamoto did not notice.)

"Thanks see you in the meeting room after 15 minutes! Details will be given later!" Yamamoto grinned and ran off to inform Reborn and the Ninth, glad that Yotsu was willing to help. Somehow, the black-haired teen felt that Yotsu was someone familiar... Furthermore, Yamamoto had felt a strange but strong aura emitting from Yotsu.

Yamamoto believed that he could trust Yotsu, but he was not too sure about the three weird strangers behind the brown-haired boy.

After Yamamoto was gone, Smith frowned and sighed.

"Boss, why did you agree to help?" Smith asked in concern.

"Boss, it could endanger your identity as Yotsu! They could find out who you are!" Riana piped in.

Tsuna smirked and shook his head, amused by his guardians' questions.

_Tsk, tsk._

By helping the Vongola to 'find' him, the Givion Tenth could purposely set up clues to convince the Vongola that Tsunayoshi Sawada was dead.

Of course, he could also get more valuable information at the same time.

The brown-haired spy grinned mischievously and placed a finger on his lips.

"You will know soon." Tsuna said and entered the Vongola base, Riana, Lena and Smith behind him.

Riana and Lena glanced at each other and sighed. Both of them knew that their boss was planning something…dangerous. It was not their place to question their boss's plan and decision.

Their thoughts were broken when Tsuna suddenly stopped walking and held out his hand to Riana.

"You brought the spare pair of glasses Sonia gave you for disguise right?" the boy asked and Riana quickly searched through her pockets.

_Why did boss want the glasses?_

Tsuna snickered when he put on the glasses. It was getting interesting every minute. The only problem was that Reborn might recognize him when they meet later. Hence, the brunette decided to wear the black glasses for disguise.

_Perfect._

"Let's head towards the canteen. We still have about 15 minutes to kill."

_reboRn_

Reborn sat down on a seat in the canteen and ordered a black coffee. The hit man had to admit that he was rather bothered by what happened to his student (Tsuna), despite the incident happened some time ago.

The infant was quite relieved, not that he would admit, when he heard news of Tsuna spotted near the area.

However, Reborn was also very suspicious that the Givion family was up to something. About a month ago, Tsuna was said to be dead, yet there had not been any movement from Givion. The rival family was just too...quiet.

Something was definitely not right.

_o_ooo_o_o_oo_o_

Yama: You might say, Noi is gone? So fast?

Oki: Don't worry, he will be back!

Yama: Just like us!

Oki: See you soon! :)


	11. Spy meets Reborn

Yama: We are back!

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Pls enjoy! :)

Oki: Pls R and R! ;)

_oo_ooo_oo_o_oo_

Tsuna, Riana, Lena and Smith found a seat and sat down, glancing around cautiously just in case. Tsuna narrowed his eyes when he spotted his former tutor, Reborn, sitting not far away from them.

The brunette quickly turned away before his eyes could meet Reborn's.

Dangerous…One mistake, he would be imprisoned in the Vongola.

Reborn put down his cup and sighed. He turned around just in time to see a familiar figure near him. The hit man widened his eyes in disbelief. Was that Tsuna?

Reborn turned back and blinked hard before snapping his head around to confirm that he was not dreaming.

_Is he Tsuna?_

The one he saw was a brunette, just like his former student. There was something familiar about the teenager, yet he seemed different.

Reborn decided that he should go and confirm the strange brunette's identity. The infant started walking towards the brunette. He was sure that he had not seen that teen before in Vongola…

"Boss, there's an infant walking towards us!" Smith whispered in surprise, keeping a wary eye on Reborn. The man had never seen a baby wearing a black suit and was in the mafia.

Tsuna nearly rolled his eyes. Trust that Smith to not recognize Reborn who was well-known in the mafia.

The brown-eyed boy did not turn around to look at Reborn. Instead, he remained still and looked straight ahead. Riana and Lena slightly tensed, staring hard at Reborn.

Tap, tap, and tap.

"May I sit here?"

Tsuna lowered his eyes when he felt Reborn standing on the table, right beside him. The spy did not bother to face the hit man.

"Please do."

Reborn snickered slightly.

_What a rude brat._ The teenager before him had no manners. He was the total opposite of Tsuna...However, Reborn noticed that the two girls sitting opposite of the brunette had tensed when they saw him coming.

They were still keeping an eye on Reborn, but their glances shifted occasionally to the brown-haired teen. As for the other navy-haired guy, he seemed quite relaxed, but when he looked at the brunette, he was respectful.

It was obvious that the short brat sitting beside him was someone special…or should he say…important to the other three.

_Who is he?_

The infant frowned. The kid could not be Tsuna. His student could not know those people and gained their respect, Reborn was sure.

It was impossible for Tsuna.

Yet Reborn felt somewhere deep down, Tsuna could do it, he was capable of influencing people around him…

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, what's your name?"

"Reborn-san, it is nice to meet you, I'm Yotsu." The Givion heir spoke quietly, keeping his eyes down. He had purposely made his voice slightly deeper. Reborn glanced at the other three, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm Riana." The blue-haired girl smiled and continued sipping her tea. "I am Lena. Please to meet you." Lena said curtly and ignored Reborn.

"I'm Smith…" Smith introduced himself and grinned at Reborn before glancing at Tsuna.

Reborn followed the navy-haired spy's glance and smirked. He could tell that Yotsu was not normal…he could be useful in finding Tsuna.

Of course, Reborn planned to keep the brown-eyed teenager under observation. That kid was quite suspicious.

Tsuna remained silent as he heard his two guardians and Smith introduced themselves to Reborn. The Givion Tenth did not want to make any unnecessary comments in case Reborn noticed something amiss.

"Are you new? I've never see you before." Reborn asked, directing his question to Tsuna. Riana just continue smiling and sipped her tea while Smith just bit his lips.

It was Lena who answered.

"Riana, Smith and I are new. We are to work under Yotsu, who is a member of the S.P.Y section." The Givion answered confidently. She knew that her boss had secretly hacked into the Vongola database and put in false information…they nearly got caught.

Reborn nodded. He had heard of the S.P.Y section that exists in the Vongola family. They were the swiftest, fastest, the most secretive and the most deadly.

So Yotsu was elite. He could definitely help the Ninth find Tsuna. However, Reborn was curious. Why would a member of the S.P.Y section be here? They were supposed to be secretive and unseen.

Tsuna was about to stand up to leave when a bullet was suddenly shot at him. The Vongola heir twisted his body to his left side to avoid the sudden bullet, while Lena quickly whipped out her silver needles, immediately alert. Smith also stood up abruptly, tensed. As for Riana, she continued smiling as Tsuna smiled slightly and sat down beside her.

"What did you do that for?" Lena demanded, glaring at Reborn. How dare that infant try to harm her boss!

"Kid, you have got good reflex." Reborn nodded in approval, looking at Tsuna from head to toe. Not only was the brunette's ability to react to surroundings remarkable, his subordinates also loyal to him. Yotsu was indeed someone worthy of the Vongola's name.

Tsuna gave the hit man a confused look but he did not say anything. It was best to keep quiet…

"I thought that S.P.Y members were not supposed to let others see their faces?" Reborn asked suspiciously, a smirk on his lips.

Tsuna just grinned and shook his head. The brown-haired teen beckoned Lena and Smith to sit down. He stared straight at Reborn, causing the mafiaso to freeze for a moment. Those eyes were cold.

"Who said that you are seeing my true face?" Yotsu leered wickedly, tilting his head to look coldly at Reborn, who pulled down his fedora at the question.

Before they entered the canteen, Tsuna had put on a pair of black glasses. However, he also applied some lotion that made him looked tan and rubbed some dye onto his hair to make them look lighter. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

Reborn frowned under his fedora. Yotsu had a point. No one really knew that one of the S.P.Y was here. They did not even know if he was just a normal member or not. The elites were really…elites.

The infant ignored Tsuna's question and continued. "I suppose you heard about the Tenth's disappearance."

Tsuna nodded cautiously, wondering was Reborn was planning.

_What is he trying to get at?_

Reborn snickered before giving Tsuna a thoughtful look.

"I'm sure that that Dame-Tsuna is somewhere here, alive…" the baby mumbled to himself before he glanced at Tsuna.

"Meet the Ninth in the meeting room in 5 minutes. He has a mission for you." Reborn stated and jumped off the table and walked off.

Tsuna slowly stood up and turned to Riana, Lena and Smith. "It seems that both Yamamoto and Reborn wanted us to do the same thing." The heir grinned. He had managed to get past Reborn's piercing eyes. The hit man had failed to recognize him as Tsuna. It was another step to success.

"Boss, we ought to start moving to the meeting room…" Smith suggested.

That reminded Tsuna of another problem. He might have fooled Yamamoto and Reborn; it was certainty hard to fool the Ninth's intuition.

The Vongola Ninth had easily recognized Tsuna when he was disguised as a raven-haired bodyguard for Gin.

This could be another annoying problem.

Reborn sneered silently as he walked along the corridor towards his destination.

The infant was really interested in Yotsu. The teenager was calm and acted as if nothing happened even when Reborn shot him.

Also, the blue-haired girl named Riana…she too was calm and composed when Yotsu was shot at, smiling at everything, but at the same time, she respected Yotsu.

Those two were definitely unusual and strong.

Lena and Smith, they might be easily angered, but Reborn was sure that the green-haired girl and the dark-haired man were not your average mafiaso too.

Those four were undeniably powerful, especially the boy named Yotsu.

Reborn decided that he should request a copy of the four people's information. After all, it would be dangerous if those four were Vongola's enemies.

_oo_oo_ooooo_o_o_

Yama: Thanks for reading!

Oki: There might not be much action in this chapter...

Yama: But...

Oki: Pls still review! :)

See you soon!XD


	12. Spy meets Timoteo

Yama: We are back...again!

Oki: Pls enjoy!

Yama: We don't own KHR! ;)

Oki: Thanks for the reviews! We are really happy! XD XD

Yama: Enjoy!

_o_ooo_o_o_o_oo_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in." the Ninth called before exchanging a look with Reborn.

Tsuna walked in along with Riana, Lena and Smith. Reborn and the Ninth were sitting, while there was other mafiaso standing in front of the Ninth. Tsuna nodded. Those mafiaso must be there for the same purpose as him.

"Ninth." Tsuna nodded at the older man and stood beside the other mafiaso in the room. Timoteo glanced curiously at Tsuna. The Ninth boss had heard of Yotsu from Reborn.

Yotsu…Timoteo had spoke with the senior members of the S.P.Y, but none of them seemed to know somebody but the name Yotsu, neither had they seen someone with brown hair and brown eyes in their team.

His intuition told him that Yotsu was someone he knew and cared for…

Reborn stood up and stared coolly at the people present in the meeting room, smirking when he saw some of them moving nervously under his piercing stare.

"Yamamoto here will explain…" At his name, the Vongola rain guardian stood forward and grinned, scratching his head.

"I suppose all of you here knew the purpose of this meeting! However, we want to test your abilities first!" Yamamoto laughed heartily and he glanced at Timoteo, who nodded seriously in response.

Immediately, the room's atmosphere became tense. Everyone knew what was going on.

"Only six of you will be selected, so try not to get hit!" Yamamoto's cheerful voice rang throughout the whole room.

Instantly, the whole room darkened and most mafiaso present started to panic.

Tsuna frowned, puzzled. What did Yamamoto meant by 'try not to get hit'? The Givion spy soon got his answer when he saw a bright patch of (glowing) paint somewhere on someone's suit (he think).

So that was what Yamamoto meant…they had to try not to get hit by any paint bullets.

The brunette looked around him. The whole place was pitching black. He could not see anything, not to mention any oncoming paint bullets. Riana, Lena and Smith had to fend for themselves.

Tsuna grinned to himself and closed his eyes, breathing deeply all the while. The heir opened his eyes a few seconds later and smirked before dodging a few random paint bullets coming at him.

_timoteO_

Timoteo nearly gasped when he saw a glowing pair of eyes staring straight at him before fading away.

If he was not wrong, that pair of eyes…The Ninth frowned when he realized what he had just seen.

Those eyes…were the eyes of a Givion boss.

Was it Gin? No, that was not possible. The last time he had checked (from his spy), the Givion Ninth was preparing for an important meeting…It was impossible for Gin to be here!

_'So who was it?' _Timoteo wondered in suspicion. It would be bad news if a Givion member sneaked into the Vongola HQ.

_yoTsu_

Tsuna snickered quietly when he saw Timoteo frowned. The Vongola Ninth must have noticed his eyes.

Noir had taught Tsuna how to make use of his unique Givion abilities, together with his Vongola bloodline and skills. One of them allowed him to gain night vision, to be able to see in the dark.

Of course, the brown-haired teen was able to see the paint bullets coming at him, but was unable to spot the ones aiming for his back.

Splat. Tsuna felt paint on his left shoulder.

It seemed that sight was not enough in this case.

_reborn_

Reborn put on his night vision goggles and looked around, analyzing the situation before him. The hit man was interested. He saw Riana _dancing_, waving something long around her. Reborn took a closer look and smiled in amusement.

_Interesting…_

Riana was actually using a ribbon to slice the paint bullets into pieces. The blue-haired girl seemed to be in her own world, dancing freely, not caring whether she was shot or not.

The infant hit man shifted his glance to a certain navy-haired guy.

Smith was not doing anything. Instead, he was lying on the floor, _sleepin_g soundly. Most bullets missed him as they all flew past his head. Reborn smirked evilly when he saw Smith got stepped on.

Reborn then turned to Lena.

The green-haired girl was actually _blind-folded_, several needles in her hand. She could aim accurately (almost) at the fast moving paint bullets.

Finally, Reborn rested his eyes on Tsuna.

The short teen was staring blankly ahead, not moving at all. However, before a bullet or two could reach him, the brunette just shifted his body to a side, a small smile on his lips.

It was as if Yotsu was enjoying the whole thing. _What a scary kid._

(Reborn silently told himself that he was much more powerful and fearsome than the kid (Yotsu).)

…

Everyone blinked hard when the lights were finally switched on.

Reborn and Yamamoto stood before the mafiaso and started walking around, glancing at the mafiaso in the room.

"Most of you would have died if this is a real battle." Reborn scolded, shaking his head mockingly. They had paint on their back, forehead and stomach, which would be fatal in a real battle.

"Hence, I shall announce the results." Yamamoto grinned and cleared his throat.

"The ones selected are Smith, Lena, Elm, Kino, Riana and Yotsu!" Yamamoto beamed at Yotsu's name.

The six chosen hit man were to conduct a search for the Vongola Decimo in secret. There should have been more information on Tsuna's location, but apparently, the Vongola spies were quite helpless at the moment.

After the Yotsu, Riana, Lena, Elm, Kino, Smith and Yamamoto left to prepare for their newest mission, Timoteo whispered his question to Reborn.

"Who is Yotsu?" Reborn turned his head towards Timoteo and tilted his head in question.

"What do you mean?" It was expected that Timoteo would be interested in Yotsu. After all, the brunette was swift and mysterious.

"I suspect that he is from Givion."

"How did you…?" Reborn decided not to question Timoteo. After all, the Ninth had hyper intuition. The baby passed the Ninth a file containing details of Yotsu he got from the information team.

Timoteo glanced curiously at Reborn as he took the file and flipped through it. It appeared that Reborn had also taken an interest in Yotsu.

Timoteo was sure that he had not mistaken the pair of glowing eyes he saw. Those eyes had a gray ring around the pupils. It was obvious that someone powerful from the Givion was here, someone like the boss (of Givion).

Somehow, something told him that Yotsu was in some way involved.

_ooo_o_oo_o_o_o_o_ooo_

Oki: Ya! Done!

Yama: Hope you all enjoyed it!  
I was afraid that this chapter will be quite...

Oki: *cuts in* Pls review! :) Thanks!

Yama: See ya soon! XD


	13. Spy meets Kino

Yama: Ring, ring, ring! *cheers* It is finally over!

Oki: *lazily* Hm? What?

Yama: *ignores* Thanks for the reviews and the wait!

Yama: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Enjoy!

_oo_ooo_o_oo_o_

Tsuna was grouped with Yamamoto and Kino while Riana, Elm, Smith and Lena were grouped together.

Tsuna frowned slightly to himself as he sat silently in the black car which Yamamoto was driving, along with Kino. They were heading towards the Givion base to search for clues of the Vongola Decimo's whereabouts. They were to enter the disguised Givion HQ…

Tsuna's frown deepened when he thought of the current situation he was in. He was surrounded by Vongola hit men, and that was totally risky. If something really happens, it would be difficult for him to handle both Kino and Yamamoto at the same time.

It was not the time to worry about his other guardians.

The whole car was quiet; nobody spoke, until Yamamoto first broke the silence.

"Ha Yotsu, you know, it is great that you got selected!" the swordsman grinned. Tsuna laughed nervously in return and glanced out of the window, trying not to panic. The Givion spy had a feeling that the next question would be tricky…

"Ha, Yotsu, is it me or does your skin seem darker…?" Yamamoto continued, his eyes somewhat serious and sharp. Tsuna gave a strained smile and shrugged.

"It is just you."

Yamamoto laughed loudly at Yotsu's crude reply and nodded his head, accepting the brown-haired teen's answer.

Tsuna sighed in relief, thankful that Yamamoto was that gullible. As for Kino, he just stared thoughtfully at the other two mafiaso in the car.

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he bit his lower lip. It was going to be a long ride.

_arrived_

"Here we are! Remember, act like normal civilians and do not attract unwanted attention. Got it?" Yamamoto asked for the 5th time. The three mafiaso had arrived 5 meters away from the disguised Givion base.

Tsuna nodded and stepped out of the black vehicle, along with Yamamoto and Kino.

The brunette took a deep breath and calmed himself. They were now all wearing 'normal' clothes, clothes which do not include ties and suits. Tsuna was wearing a pair of headphones and an orange top while both Yamamoto and Kino had a t-shirt on them.

Tsuna stared considerately at Kino, tapping his chin as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Somehow, Kino seemed familiar to him.

When they were taking the test (before they got selected), the heir had seen the man deflecting the paint bullets easily. That had in some way, reminded Tsuna of his black-haired tutor who disappeared when he first left the Givion base.

Tsuna immediately tore his eyes away from Kino when the said man turned around to catch Tsuna staring.

_into GIvion basE_

Tsuna glanced around curiously at his surroundings once he entered the bank, which was the camouflaged Givion HQ. It had been quite a while since he last came to his family's base.

The Givion Tenth glanced back cautiously at Yamamoto, who had entered before him. The Vongola rain guardian was reading the notices on the notice board seriously, gravely searching for clues that might tell him where Tsuna was. Kino was nowhere to be found.

Yotsu grinned mischievously as he slowly and gently took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, along with a gray card and a black memory card. After walking in front of a counter, the brown-eyed teenager handed the items to the attendant, giving a knowing look to the attendant before strolling away like nothing happened.

Tsuna allowed himself a small smile as he walked further away from the counter, nearer to the feedback box. Things were flowing smoothly for the brunette.

Tsuna glanced back to the now-pondering Yamamoto and smiled wider. Now that the more important thing had been done, it was time to mislead the Vongola swordsman.

Carefully taking a piece of pale yellow paper out of his pocket, Tsuna walked over to Yamamoto and whispered into the taller teen's ear.

"Yamamoto-san, I found something…" Yamamoto instantly stood straighter and mumbled, "We will talk outside…"

_outside_

"Kino, you are just in time! Yotsu found a hint to the Decimo's location!" Yamamoto exclaimed when he saw Kino strolling towards him. Yotsu nodded in greeting and handed Yamamoto the note he 'found'.

Unfolding the note, Yamamoto scanned through the contents and frowned. "Where did you find this, Yotsu?" the black-haired teenager inquired.

Tsuna shrugged and kept his face neutral.

"I found it inside the feedback box, along with many white pieces of paper. This seemed suspicious," Tsuna pointed to the note Yamamoto was holding. Yeah right, he just took it out from his pocket.

"So I secretly took it out and saw the word 'Decimo'." Tsuna lied, ignoring Kino's doubtful look.

Yamamoto stared straight at both Yotsu and Kino before speaking.

"It says here that the Decimo is overseas, in China. We have the location though." Yamamoto said warily as he burnt the note with a pocket lighter.

"So…what do we do now? Do we go China?" Tsuna asked innocently. They could just go ahead and fly to China to search for him. In the end it would just be a wild goose chase.

They would never find him.

Kino shook his head, getting Yamamoto's attention. "No…the Vongola Decimo is not overseas. There was no way he is in China." Yamamoto's eyes widened in disbelief and Tsuna froze.

How did he know?

How did Kino know about it?

_How?_ Many questions ran through Tsuna's head as the brown-haired spy silently panicked.

"How did you know?" Yamamoto asked curiously. The guardian wondered how Kino would actually be so sure of his information.

Kino smirked as he put a finger on his lips. "I'm a spy for the Vongola…I know…"

Tsuna kept his face expressionless as Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. The brunette was very scared. He finally realized why Kino seemed oddly familiar.

Tsuna widened his eyes in shock as he excused himself and left Yamamoto and Kino alone to talk.

It all made sense. It made sense why Kino had the confidence and the abilities.

It all made sense. How the Ninth knew about him being alive, how Kino seemed so familiar and how the Vongola knew where he was.

It all made sense.

Kino, also known as Noi, minus a 'k', which Tsuna's ninja tutor had always liked to add behind his name. [Yeah, Noi plus 'k' equals Noi-k!]

As he glanced vigilantly back at Kino, Tsuna rapidly made his decision. Kino had not recognized him. He had only seen Tsuna leaving the Givion base, so Kino was not aware of the now-disguised Tsuna.

There was only one way left. Tsuna glanced at the watch he wore on his left wrist. He had to send a message directly to Gin and inform him of the betrayal. Gin was the only one he had always trusted and can trust...

After settling his mind, Tsuna plastered a fake smile onto his face and headed back towards the other two Vongola mafiaso. He could no longer trust anyone, no Vongola, not Kino, not his Givion guardians.

He had to survive in the enemy family, relying only on himself and his deception skills.

_oo_ooo_oo_o_ooo_oo_o_

Oki: Thanks for reading! :D

Yama: Hope to see you soon! Remember to tell us if you find it too confusing! XP

Oki: Pls review and bye!


	14. Spy meets Kino again

Yama: Ciao! XD

Oki: Another chapter done! *beams*

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: Pls enjoy! XP

_ooo_oo_o_o_ooo_o_

"We still have to confirm if the Tenth is in China!" Yamamoto just smiled when Gokudera argued that they should go to China to find Tsuna. Kino, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were again back in the Vongola base, discussing what they had just discovered.

Tsuna nodded solemnly at Gokudera's outburst, trying to encourage Yamamoto to agree to the idea. He had to try to throw the Vongola off track, getting them off his tail.

Tsuna glanced suspiciously, at Kino, who was shaking his head at Gokudera's anger, smirking all the while. Tsuna frowned. He had to get away from his former tutor soon. Noi sooner or later would recognize him.

Yotsu stared coldly at Kino before turning away, walking towards Yamamoto, his mind set. Soon, Noi's information will be wrong-the Tenth will be in China.

_kino_

Kino's smile faded when he saw Yotsu staring frostily at him from the corner of his left eye. The brunette had ignored the ninja right after Kino declared himself as a spy for Vongola.

Noi could not understand what was going on in Yotsu's mind. What was wrong being a Vongola spy? It was his job after all.

Yet, he could feel not only anger form the brown-haired teen, but also hurt and pain at the same time.

What was going on? Kino glanced curiously at Tsuna when he saw the teen walked over to Yamamoto and whispered something into the rain guardian's ear. He watched as Yamamoto nodded cheerfully and said something that made Gokudera beamed.

Right now, Kino was very curious about Yotsu's identity.

_corridor_

"How did you do it?" Tsuna gave Kino a bored look before he continued walking along the corridor towards his destination. He was stopped by Kino's firm hand on his shoulder, the older hit man's eyes serious.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna gave the ninja a bewildered look before shaking the other man's hand off his shoulder.

"How did you manage to convince Yamamoto-san?" Kino asked again. Tsuna, seeing his tutor's sincere look, sighed and covered his eyes. There was really no way that he could be angry with Noi for long. However, this time, he could not forgive the mafiaso. Noi had betrayed his trust.

Tsuna glanced up coolly at the other spy's curious eyes and snickered.

"Aren't you a spy? Then you should know how I did it." Yotsu placed a finger on his lips and grinned secretly before leaving a stunned Kino in the middle of the corridors.

Kino stroked his chin, deep in thought. Yotsu was indeed terrifying, being able to freeze him with just one look. The brunette was really capable and he was able the same built and height as the Givion Tenth…

Taking one last look at the already-empty corridor, Kino frowned. He really had to find the Vongola Tenth soon. It was time to get back to work.

_timeskip_

"So you have decided to go to China…"Timoteo nodded in agreement after Yamamoto told the Ninth their plan.

"We will be leaving now…" Yamamoto laughed as he glanced around. The swordsman had decided to leave Italy for China to search for Tsuna, along with Gokudera and Tsuna. Since they already had the address, the mission should be easy…

Yamamoto scanned his eyes through the room and scratched his head, confused. It was time for them to leave but only Gokudera was present. Yotsu was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and a small little kid with black hair stormed in confidently. The little boy looked about 10 to 12 years old and had golden eyes like Yamamoto.

"Nii-san, there you are!" The small kid ran towards Yamamoto and hugged the taller hit man, surprising all the people present in the room.

"Ha, who are you?" Yamamoto asked as he smiled at the black-haired child. He did not have a brother, so it was obvious that his 'little brother' was a fake. However, he wondered how a small boy could actually enter the Vongola HQ without anyone noticing him or stopping him.

The little kid grinned proudly and rubbed his eyes playfully.

"It's me, Yotsu!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera unconsciously took a step back as he looked at Tsuna, his eyes widened in awe. Yotsu had his hair flattened completely and also took off his black glasses. Now, he looked so young that people would really mistake him as Yamamoto's younger sibling.

"Wow, Yotsu, I did not even recognize you! How did you change your voice?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna just beamed at him and spin around mischievously.

The Ninth nodded, impressed with Yotsu's disguising skills. He was glad that the Vongola S.P.Y had trained their members well.

However, it was still a risk to send Yotsu to China. He and Reborn had not found out much about Yotsu to know whether he was reliable or was connected to the Givion family.

It was certainty a risk.

_China_

"Ha, we can't bring any weapons onto the plane, now we are unarmed!" Yamamoto announced cheerfully as the three of them strolled through a busy street. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had arrived in China and after settling down, the three of them decided to get use to the country.

"You were the one who insisted that we take the normal flight! We could have taken the Vongola's private jet!" Gokudera retorted, unconsciously petting his pockets. At least he had his bombs, but he was not going to tell Yamamoto that.

Tsuna shrugged casually at Gokudera's comment and smiled slightly to himself. The Givion heir knew that Gokudera had his bombs with him, hence the smug look on Gokudera's face.

It was a pity that he could not bring his weapons with him, but he could always use what was around him.

"Look, it's a bun shop!" Yamamoto exclaimed, breaking Tsuna's thoughts. The swordsman brought them each a bun and started munching on his. He was about to finish his food when Yamamoto suddenly stopped.

"I wonder how Tsuna is doing now…" Yamamoto sighed, staring blankly at his bun. Gokudera sighed dramatically and shook his head, immediately downcast.

Tsuna felt a little guilty when he saw both his Vongola guardians worried about him. If they were not in rival families, Tsuna was sure that they would be good friends.

It was a pity…he might need to dispose both of them if necessary.

Mit glanced around her, her interest perked. She was now in China, waiting for Sakimi at the side of a busy street (that is the same as her boss's).

Gin had sent Sakimi and her to fetch their boss back to the Givion base. The Givion Ninth had decided to withdraw Tsuna from his mission as he felt that it was too dangerous for the brunette to be among the Vongola. According to Gin, it was time to change their plan.

Thus, Gin wanted the Givion storm and mist guardian to bring Tsuna back.

Mit, of course, was very interested. Many people knew that Gin was not someone who was afraid to risk things or his family. However, this time, Gin seemed to be hesitant to let Tsuna continue with the mission…or maybe the Givion Ninth had other plans for Tsuna…

"Mit, the boss is here!" Sakimi exclaimed when she spotted the illusionist and quickly dragged the purple-haired girl towards their destination.

Sakimi really wanted to reach her boss soon. She could not help but feel that something was going to happen soon, something that would affect both the Vongola and Givion families.

She could feel a storm coming.

_noi_

"He couldn't be…Tsuna!" Kino gasped in disbelief as he stared hard at the laptop in front of him. He finally understood why Yotsu behaved weirdly around him. How could he not recognize his own student! Apparently Tsuna's skills had improved in an alarming speed, since he could not recognize the brunette at all.

Snapping his head around, Noi quickly stood up and headed out of his room, quickly planning his next move.

"This is bad, very bad."

_o_ooooo_ooo_oo_

Oki: Hmmm, not that much action...

Yama: But a storm is coming...

Oki: So pls pls pls review! XD

Yama: Thx and see you soon! *waves happily*


	15. Spy meets Mit

Oki: Hi again! XD

Yama: Okay, here's the 'big' deal! :)

Oki: Vongola spy is ending soon! *gasp*

Yama: But will be continuing in another story (sequel?) with a new title. *grins*

Oki: So characters that you don't see here will (might) be shown in the other story!(e.g. Hibari and Mukuro) *whispers* I'm glad you all realized that they were missing! :) *winks*

Yama: Thank you for all your support!

Oki: We don't own KHR...so pls enjoy this chapter!

_ooo_o_oo_ooo_o_oo_o_oooo_

China

Tsuna and Gokudera glanced at Yamamoto curiously when the swordsman's phone suddenly rang. Who would call them right now, when they were in the middle of a mission?

Yamamoto smiled and flipped opened his phone, turning his back towards Tsuna and Gokudera as he answered the call. Both Gokudera and Tsuna stood along with Yamamoto, looking around casually as the black-haired teen nodded and spoke quietly into his phone.

...

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" Yamamoto asked politely, wondering why Timoteo would call him so suddenly. Something urgent must have come up. Glancing back at Yotsu and Gokudera, Yamamoto waited patiently for the answer.

"Kino just found something. We have a serious problem." was the reply.

Yamamoto frowned, his grip on his phone tightening. The Ninth sounded serious.

"Yes?"

"You have to capture Yotsu and bring him back." Timoteo replied solemnly.

Yamamoto gasped, unable to believe what he had just heard. Why did the Ninth want to capture Yotsu? Did the brunette do something wrong?

The Vongola rain guardian soon got his answer.

"Yotsu is the Vongola Tenth. He is Tsuna."

…

After Yamamoto slapped his phone shut and turned back to them, he whispered something into Gokudera's ear, causing the silver-haired teen to gasp. Yamamoto grinned at the shorter teen and patted his head. Now he could understand why he was so attracted to Yotsu, as if they were friends...

"Is it the Ninth? What happened?" Tsuna asked softly, tilting his head in question.

"There is nothing to worry about, Yotsu." Yamamoto grinned widely, ignoring the pointed look from Gokudera. Catching the bomb man's eyes, Yamamoto nodded curtly, his eyes serious. Gokudera immediately got the meaning. It was something that they could not afford to let Yotsu know.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed when he caught the exchange between Yamamoto and Gokudera. He knew that something was going on secretly between the two Vongola mafiaso, but it seemed that they did not want him to know about it.

They still did not trust him.

"No, something is wrong. You are not telling me anything." Tsuna growled, his voice growing louder. He had to know.

Yamamoto and Gokudera glanced at each other, unsure whether they should break the news to Tsuna. There was one way they could bring Yotsu back to Japan with them…

"Tsuna, why are you hiding from us?" Yamamoto suddenly asked, causing the said heir to stared at him in shock.

Tsuna slowly backed away from them, his eyes darting around to find a suitable route for escape.

How did they find out?

"What…are you talking about?" How did they find out? Tsuna panicked, rapidly unable to processing his mind. He felt powerless, struck and trapped by the Vongola, as if his escape routes were all destroyed.

What should he do?

The Givion Tenth struggled wildly when both Yamamoto and Gokudera grabbed onto him. He needed to escape. He had to tell Gin about it.

"Boss, we are coming!" Tsuna almost sighed in relief when he heard Sakimi and Mit's voices calling him.

They were coming to help him. He was going to make it. However, there was something that he predicted wrongly.

He blacked out.

…

Sakimi fell to her knees when she watched her boss faint. They were unable to save their boss. Gokudera had thrown several bombs in their direction before making his escape along with Yamamoto.

They had failed. They had failed their boss.

"What should we do?" the Givion storm guardian was about to ask Mit when she realized that the illusionist was gone. Sakimi shook her head as she continued to search for her boss.

_tsuna_

"AHHH!" Tsuna snapped open his eyes and screamed immediately when he woke up. His disguise was long gone and the brunette found himself being tied to a bed.

The spy tried exerting some strength, but found that he was powerless. Gokudera and Yamamoto must have done something to him. Tsuna closed his eyes, quietly thinking of a plan.

Since the Vongola found out who he was, he could not sneak in a Yotsu. Anyways, there was no point in staying with the Vongola anymore…

He could not use his powers or abilities at all, so he could not flee. Once the Vongola got hold of him, they will surely question him fro Givion's secrets.

"Hello, boss…" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice of his mist guardian.

"Oh, Mit, why are Sakimi and you here in China?" Tsuna asked, trying to turn his head towards Mit.

"The Ninth wanted us to bring you back."

Tsuna smiled slightly, suddenly feeling calm. He knew what he should do.

He refused to acknowledge the Vongola family, but he wanted to protect his family, to protect Gin.

Smirking to himself, Tsuna made an important decision. It was unbearable, but he had to do it.

"Mit, I want you to erase my memories…" Tsuna understood what Mit was thinking when she stared at the brunette in disbelief.

He knew actually how to convince her to do his bidding. She was after all, the only person who could help him now.

…

"Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera yelled as he burst into the room where Tsuna was, followed by Yamamoto. They had heard Tsuna screamed and dashed towards their boss's room, only to find the brown-haired teen smiling peacefully at them, as if nothing was wrong.

The Vongola hit men, however, did not notice the cold look in Tsuna's eyes.

_Vongola_

Japan

"Are you sure?" Kino asked again, staring straight at Tsuna. The said teen stared blankly at him and shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I have never heard of Givion before!" Tsuna cried as he glared at the tall man before him. Who were they? Tsuna had many questions to ask the people surrounding him. Why were they questioning him as if he knew something important?

His mind was empty, without any memories.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera brought Tsuna back, the heir could not remember anything at all, not even his friends and family. The only thing he recognized was his own name and abilities.

Tsuna was like a blank piece of paper.

"Forget it." Timoteo sighed as he waved Kino back. In the Ninth's opinion, it might be better for Tsuna to forget all about the Givion family. The brunette could then work for the Vongola with his whole heart…

Glancing into Tsuna's blank eyes, Reborn, who was standing beside Timoteo, suddenly had an idea. They could use Tsuna to get rid of Gin, the current Givion boss.

There was no way Gin would hurt his beloved spy and heir, and they could use it to their advantage.

"Tsuna, why don't you help us with something and we will believe you…"

_oo_o_ooo_o_o_ooo_o_o_ooooo_

Oki: Hope this chapter is okay... *hopeful*

Yama: Pls review! Thx! XD

Oki: See ya soon! *smiles*


	16. Side story: Riana, kind or scary?

Yama: Ciao! This is a side story!

Oki: The main characters of this side story is Riana! XP

Yama: We don't own KHR...so...

Oki: Enjoy!:)

_oo_ooo_o_o_ooo_o_o_oo_o_oooo_

Tsuna had always wondered why people in the Givion HQ tend to avoid Riana when they spot her from a distance away. Also, when the mafiaso spoke to her, they would not look directly into the rain guardian's eyes. Tsuna could hear that their voices were actually very strained and nervous whenever they talked to Riana.

Hence, the Givion Tenth was very curious to find out what about Riana caused those hit men to act like that around her.

To him, Riana was very calm and friendly. She was always smiling at Tsuna, always willing to listen to his problems and worries.

Tsuna grinned to himself. The blue-haired girl would also brew tea for him, which calms his nerves…

Nodding to himself, the spy decided to stroll along the corridor and ask around. After grabbing his pen and notebook, Tsuna ran out of his room and started his investigation.

_clara_

Tsuna met Clara at the corridor first, when the cloud guardian was typing on her laptop while walking.

"Clara, can I ask you about something?" the brunette asked innocently, his pen in place. Clara glanced up in confusion and nodded her head before pushing up her glasses.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What do you think about Riana? Who is she?" Tsuna asked, staring hard at the information collector.

Still typing on her laptop, Clara kept her expression neutral as she started mumbling to herself.

"Riana, full name unknown to many people, is the rain guardian for the Givion Tenth. She mainly uses a ribbon, preferring to attack…" Clara trailed off when she noticed Tsuna's stunned look. Tsuna could not help but be amazed by Clara's skills.

Shrugging casually, Clara glanced at Tsuna intelligently as she started to walk away.

"I can only tell you that Riana is one with skills. You can never know what she is thinking."

Ignoring Tsuna's pleading look for more information, the cloud guardian walked away.

Tsuna sighed as he scribbled on his notebook, thinking about what Clara had said. Clara was indeed someone mysterious.

Tapping his chin with the pen, Tsuna set off to continue his quest.

_sonia_

"She…" Sonia looked around cautiously before whispering into Tsuna's ear. "Riana is very scary. She terrifies me." Sonia whispered as her eyes kept scanning the area around her, as if she was scared that something would suddenly appear.

Tsuna frowned. The Riana he knew was not that frightening at all!

"Riana is nice to me! She's not scary at all!" Tsuna pouted, making an effort to defend his rain guardian. Seriously, what did Riana do to let Sonia be so frightened of her? Tsuna could not understand at all.

Suddenly breaking into a wide smile (that was too fake), the blond-haired girl waved goodbye at Tsuna as she made her escape.

"She's _only_ friendly to _you_! See you, boss!" Sonia called out before she dashed away.

Tsuna capped his pen and shook his head, moving on to search for the next person. It was weird…too weird…

_lena_

"Please don't ask me! I don't know anything!" Lena cried frantically as she waved her arms around her wildly. Currently, Tsuna was chasing the lightning guardian down the corridor, trying to get an answer out of the green-haired guardian.

Lena had refused to answer the brown-haired boss's question immediately when Tsuna mentioned Riana. The girl had then charged down the corridor in attempt to escape Tsuna and his curiosity.

Tsuna glowered as he continued to pursue Lena, trying to organize his thoughts at the same time.

Whenever he mentioned Riana, the people he was questioning would all go pale. Some would even politely refuse to answer his question.

Lena was not the only person to act like that when Tsuna asked about Riana. The several mafiaso that the brunette asked before had the same response, their eyes rapidly widening in fear. This made Tsuna even more interested. Who actually was Riana?

There must be something about Riana that Tsuna did not know… So, the Givion Tenth was going to find it.

"Wait up!" the brunette called out as he eyes flashed orange. Within seconds, he reached in front of the panicking Lena and glanced at her coolly.

"Tell me now." Lena was shaking her head like mad, trying not to flinch too much. Her boss was really intimidating, being able to still her with one glance. However, Riana was dangerous too. She could not afford to offend the rain guardian…

"Please don't ask me!" Lena appealed.

…

"Hello, boss, what are you doing here with Lena?" a voice broke into Tsuna and Lena's thoughts. Tsuna turned towards the source, a bored expression on his face, his eyes now fully orange. As for Lena, she immediately gulped as she froze on the spot.

"Oh, it's you Riana. We were just talking." Tsuna, now in HDWM, grinned slyly. Riana beamed cheerfully at her boss as she held out a tea cup to Tsuna, inviting the brown-haired teen to drink the tea in it.

Smelling the sweet fragrance of the tea, Tsuna, even when he was calm and overpowering, was tempted to take the cup and drink. He really loved Riana's tea.

"Boss, careful, you must be cautious!" Lena warned before she suddenly fainted when Riana released her killing intent in the short-haired girl. Riana would not allow a mere person like Lena to ruin her image in front of her beloved Tsuna.

Blinking in puzzlement, Tsuna inwardly wondered why Lena had unexpectedly fainted. He did sense a strong aura coming from Riana, but it did not affect him at all.

Reaching out his right hand, the Givion Tenth took the tea cup from Riana's hands and smiled serenely at her before taking a sip from the cup.

"Thanks, the tea tastes unique. Is it a new flavor?" Tsuna tilted his head as he asked the rain guardian in front of him.

Riana nodded and smiled a little at her boss. Inwardly, she was actually very happy. Tsuna was indeed worthy to become her leader. He was the only one other than Gin who truly understands and appreciates her tea…

The other guardians, example Lena, had poured her tea away, claiming that the taste was bitter…

The blue-haired girl snorted at the bad memory, causing Tsuna to glance at her curiously.

Of course, Riana had to deal with the unappreciative lightning guardian…

"Now boss, why don't we go to the garden and had a chat, with hot tea of course." Riana suggested. She smiled warmly when she saw the brunette's face brightened.

"Yes!" Tsuna cheered and both of them made their way to the garden, leaving Lena alone on the floor…

Tsuna grinned to himself as he glanced at the tea cup in his hands. Riana was caring and pleasant after all.

_corner_

"…Riana is caring and pleasant after all, that's what boss is thinking." Clara concluded to Sakimi and Sonia, who were standing beside her. The three of them were hiding at a corner, wonder what Tsuna and Riana were talking about.

After observing the exchange between Tsuna and his rain guardian, Clara had come out with the conclusion.

"Boss has mistaken! Riana…she…"Sakimi unconsciously shivered. The rain guardian might look calm, but she was actually harsh… Sakimi was the main commander for the long-range assault team, but Riana was much more.

The blue-haired student was the captain for the interrogating team of the Givion. According to Gin, Riana had never failed to get answers from any prisoner.

That was enough to show how terrifying Riana could be.

Yet, Sakimi was content to know that Riana was protective towards Tsuna. As long as the captain was loyal to Tsuna, Sakimi would not mind.

"However…why is Riana so…kind and polite to boss?" Sonia wondered out loud, scratching her head in confusion.

The three girls stared at each other, not sure of the reason of Riana's behavior towards Tsuna.

They could never understand Riana and her complicated mind.

_oo_o_oooo_o_oooo_o_oo_ooo_o_

Oki: So, how was it?

Yama: Is this okay?

Oki: Pls review! XD


	17. Spy meets Gin

Yama: *claps hand*

Oki:*clears throat*

Yama: This is the last chapter of Vongola spy.

Oki: As usual, we don't own KHR!

Yama: So pls enjoy!

_ooo_o_oo_o_ooo_o_o_oooo_

Tsuna glanced blankly at Reborn, trying to process what the baby in front of him was talking about. He really wanted the people before him to believe his words. He knew nothing of the so-called Givion family! Who was Gin? Did Tsuna know him?

The brunette truly did not understand what was going on around him. All he remembered was waking up in an empty room, deprived of his memories, except his names and abilities…

Smiling thinly at Reborn, Tsuna lowered his head slightly, his eyes glued to the ground. "What do you want me to do?" So, as long as Tsuna was willing to do want the Vongola wanted, they will believe him…

Reborn smirked at his student, pleased that his student was straight to the point. That made his job easy. He might be Tsuna's tutor, but Reborn was also Vongola's loyal hit man. The infant mafiaso was quite determined to destroy any rival family…

He would make Tsuna work for the Vongola.

"I want you to kill the Givion Ninth, Gin. With your skills, it would be easy." Reborn snickered after he exchanged a long look with the Ninth.

Tsuna's eyes widened at Reborn's words. They wanted him to kill someone?

Although Tsuna did not know who Gin was, the name still sounded familiar to the brown-haired teen.

Staring coolly at Reborn, Tsuna asked quietly, his eyes slightly narrowing. "Why should I?" Reborn frowned before answering the teenager.

Was Tsuna faking his memory loss? His capable student, after all, could do a lot of things, especially lying and acting. There was a high chance that Tsuna could be deceiving him. The black-haired hit man had to be cautious and not be tricked by Tsuna.

Walking swiftly towards Tsuna, Reborn lifted Tsuna's chin and whispered into the brunette's left ear, causing the teen to gasp in surprise.

"If you do it, we will believe you. You want us to trust you, right?" Reborn inquired.

Once Tsuna really did manage to assassin Gin, it would be proven that Tsuna really lost his memories…

Letting his bangs shadow his eyes, Tsuna's mouth curved into a cold smile.

"Okay."

If he killed Gin, these people in front of him would believe him…they would not distrust him anymore…he would not be lonely either…

At that time, the mafiaso in the room were all silent, everyone feeling the cold pressure that Tsuna emitted.

"Okay." The brunette repeated.

"I will do it."

_gin_

Gin smiled grimly at the coffee cup in his hands, his mood darkening every minute. According to Mit's report, Tsuna was captured by the Vongola and was taken to the Vongola base.

The Givion Tenth had then sacrificed his memories in order to protect Givion's secrets.

Sighing to himself, Gin shook his head as he continued staring at his cup. Tsuna was too foolish, sacrificing himself like that.

The brunette had forgotten that the Vongola was also ruthless; they would be making using of Tsuna to harm Givion.

The Givion Ninth knew that Reborn would make use of Tsuna's memory loss to destroy Givion…but the Vongola hit man did not know that there was a way to regain Tsuna's memories.

As long as something happened to Tsuna's precious people, Gin was sure that the brown-eyed spy would remember everything again. He had also instructed the Givion guardians to bring Tsuna back, in case the teenager ran off again.

Setting his mug down, Gin settled himself on his couch and waited.

He was waiting for his final guest.

The Givion Ninth knew. He knew that Tsuna was now in his room, bypassing all the guards the Givion HQ.

He knew that the spy was here to kill him.

Gin knew that he had no regrets; Tsuna was still succeeding him as the Givion Tenth.

"You are finally here, Tsuna, I trust that you made your way here easily?" Gin mused as he leaned into his couch and closed his eyes.

Tsuna instantly stopped behind the couch, his eyes glowing dully. The brunette was slightly taken aback. He had to admit that Gin was right. Tsuna was familiar to the Givion building-he knew exactly where to turn to reach Gin.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna demanded, his eyes slowly widening. Somehow, Gin's voice was calm and soothing…

"I know you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of Givion. Do you remember what you said to me when we first met?" Gin ignored Tsuna's question and tilted his head to a side, expecting Tsuna to answer.

"I will try my best to serve…" Tsuna immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

Shaking the uneasy feeling off, Tsuna stared straight at Gin, his hands stretching.

"I'm here to kill you, Givion Ninth."

Gin tensed a little when he felt Tsuna's cold, thin wires wrapped around his neck. He glanced up at Tsuna's pained eyes and smiled.

"You are now the Tenth boss of the Givion family." With that, Gin, fell to the ground, lifeless. His Givion ring rolled across and stopped at Tsuna's feet.

Picking the ring up, Tsuna felt a sense of dread when he gradually realized what he had just done. Many images flashed through his mind when he held the ring. Tsuna could recognize that it was the ring which was showing him all the images-Gin's memories.

His mind suddenly cleared and Tsuna stared at his hands, horrified at what he did. Then it dawned on him. Gin was dead. The one who cared for him, the one that Tsuna had respected.

He had killed his boss, Gin and became the Givion Tenth.

Staring at Gin's body, Tsuna made his decision. He understood that the former boss wanted him to succeed the Givion family. However, Tsuna could not let the Vongola know that he had regained his memory. Gin had wanted that.

He would hide his identity and prepared for his great plan…and fulfill his boss's wish.

"I promise that I will make you proud." Tsuna mumbled into Gin's ear. The brunette then turned away, exiting the room silently.

Yet, Tsuna did not notice the sly and content smile on Gin's face when the brunette exited the room.

_vongola_the next day_

"My reliable sources said that Gin is dead. The Givion family was officially dead. They even buried him." Reborn reported curtly to the Ninth after putting his phone down.

It was the next day and the news of Gin being dead was spreading fast.

Timoteo nodded. "It seemed that Tsuna really lost his memories…" the older man said thoughtfully.

Reborn nodded in agreement. Tsuna had indeed done his job well. There was no evidence of how Gin died. No wonder the Givion Ninth wanted to keep Tsuna by his side.

"Where's Tsuna? I haven't seen him the whole day." Timoteo suddenly asked. Reborn pulled down his fedora and frowned. The infant did not see his student either…

"Boss, he…he…Tsuna was buried too!" a mafiaso abruptly burst into the room and exclaimed urgently, panting heavily.

"What? He was buried? Why?" Timoteo wanted to know.

"They said that he killed himself…so they buried him…We all saw Tsuna being buried!" the hit man continued, wincing slightly when he saw Reborn's face darkening.

"I'm going to see Tsuna." Reborn was about to move forward when he was blocked by the other hit man.

"They would not allow anyone near…" Reborn stopped in his tracks.

Waving a hand to dismiss the hit man, Timoteo sighed and glanced sadly at Reborn. His precious heir was gone…

"We have to find another worthy heir." The Vongola Ninth stated. Reborn nodded and walked away, his feelings mixed.

_tsuna_

A safe distance away, Tsuna grinned bitterly to himself as he pulled his disguise off. Reborn and Timoteo had really believed his words…

Now he was officially dead…and free.

Feeling sad suddenly, Tsuna shook his head and went to get a drink at a nearby bar. He had to drown in his sorrows for a while…

_givion_

The six Givion guardians were all in a dark room, trying to get over the news that just got.

Sakimi was extremely lost when she heard the news of Gin and Tsuna being dead. She could not believe that her bosses were dead.

What should she do now?

Just when the storm guardian was about to break down, Clara came rushing towards her and called out, obviously excited.

"Gin, the boss, he left a message!" Clara cried in joy. The others immediately rushed to her side, trying to see what was on her laptop.

To their disappointment, on the screen was a bunch of weird symbols.

"What kind of message is this?" Sakimi asked, irritated.

"It is a code." Clara answered calmly as she began to work on the code.

The other guardians paced around, hoping that the message could be decoded soon.

They would find their boss.

They had their duty as Tsuna's guardians to do.

_tsuna_

Tsuna was now feeling moody and drunk, his head spinning. The brown-haired teen was now sitting against a wall, deep in a corner of the dark alley.

Tsuna was aware that after all those bottles of beer, he had to let Gin go…

Closing his eyes, Tsuna fell asleep. After this, he was going to take action.

Givion was no more…for now.

_ooo_o_o_oo_o_o_

Oki: Alright, Vongola spy is officially completed!

Yama: Please do kept your eyes open for the sequel!

Oki: Well, Vongola spy seemed like a completed story too, isn't it? :)

Yama: Pls do review! Thanks for all your support!

Oki: Thx and hope to see you al soon!


End file.
